Have A Heart
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Emma Swan, 18, is on the run. She's broke, has no family or friends to help, no place to stay, and she's seven months pregnant. Tired, hungry, cold and alone, she finds herself in a little town called Storybrooke in desperate need of food. She goes into a little store with the plans to steal a meal, only to have them soured when she's caught by none other than the Mayor. TWs inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I have something else up! This is new, fresh off the press... and probably full of typos... I'm not thrilled with it, but I'm happy I got it done, and I'm happy enough with it that I'm going to post it. So hope you enjoy it.**

**Love lots**

**CBC**

**A/N2:**

**I want to apologize that I have failed you as an author to put up trigger warnings. That was wrong of me, and I deeply am sorry for it. So I am adding this for future readers, and will also be making a note of it in the second part, as I do tend to continue. I am sorry, that as someone who is triggered by a number of things, I failed to put this up upon first posting.**

**TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THROUGH OUT STORY:**

**Domestic Abuse: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, and Spousal Abuse: Emotional, Physical, Psychological**

**Rape: Marital and Otherwise: Mentions of, Leading into, Aftermath, dealing with, talking about, non (too) graphically worded dialogue of recalling what happened. Yes, the word rape will be used, though not in chapter one: no outright 'show' of the rape taking course, but ghosting expressions that will give reader knowledge of what took place without graphic details.**

**Self-harm: mainly cutting, some burning: thoughts of, mentions of, want of, non (too) graphic description of self-harming, dialogue about/of... etc**

**Suicide: Thoughts of, mentions of, dialogue of past attempts, dialogue of wanting to, aftermath of attempt(s), reactions to... etc**

**I think that is it, but please let me know if you see something that I missed.**

**Rating has been bumped to M**

**Again, I apologize for not putting out warnings before.**

**I will not forget come later chapters,**

**CBC**

* * *

Emma coughed into her sleeve as she ran a hand across her swollen belly, feeling her baby give a soft kick. Her stomach growled and she grimaced, well aware of her need for food, as well as a place to stay. She'd been out on the run for three weeks in attempt to get away from her boyfriend, always looking over her shoulder in fear of him finding her. He always knew where to find her and if she didn't find somewhere good to hide soon, he was bound to catch up and drag her back to Boston.

She shivered at the thought and tried to pull her red leather jacket tighter around her body, but her belly wouldn't allow it to. Her stomach growled again and she set her teeth firm together to keep them from chattering. Taking a deep breath, despite the cool weather, she pressed forward, knowing that she needed to find something to eat. She may hate the man who hurt her, but she would never hate the child, and she needed to get her boy some food. Emma knew that she was small for being seven months, and she was no way in proper health, but after the first two appointments, Neal moved them from Tallahassee to Boston, and no longer allowed her to go to the OBGYN, or gave her proper meals. For four months she saved up what little she could, but it hadn't even lasted her the first two days she had finally gathered up the nerve to get the hell away from him.

She smirked at a little sign that said 'Welcome to Storybrooke', and pushed forward, hoping that there would be some place she could slip into and snitch a meal so she could feed herself, maybe enough to give her baby some nourishment. She cursed as a few drops of rain splashed against her head, and tried to pick up her pace, hurrying to find cover from the water. Moving as fast as her tired legs would go, she found herself in a cozy, and very quiet, little town, it's streets empty of cars and people. Walking under the awnings, she peered into the windows of the shops, and sighed with relief when she found a small grocery store, the perfect place to grab a small meal and get out if she played her cards right.

Stepping inside, she shook her head slightly to rid her hair of a few droplets before letting her eyes scan the isles slowly. Simple browsing, grab a few things, small talk with cashier about traveling, then slowly walk out, easy as pie. Emma had done it a few times over the three weeks, and before she met Neal she did it at least once a day, it was a sure way to get away with a small meal, and if she was lucky, a toothbrush. Making her way towards the back, she let her hand massage small circles against her stomach, in hopes to quell the uneasy feeling she had.

A half hour later she made her way back up to the front, and smiled when she found a small bench she could sit down on for a short while, and hopefully ease the slight pain she was feeling in her lower back and abdomen, as well as give some believability to her story of coming in to browse while waiting out the drizzle before continuing on her way. Slowly lowering herself down, she let out a puff of pained breath as she did her best to relax but not give away that she was harboring stolen goods.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Emma looked up to find a small man standing before her, "No, I'm quite fine thank you. Just waiting out the rain a little before I keep going."

"Where are you headed?"

"No where really, just doing some traveling, seeing different places," she said with a smile, hoping she didn't seem too nervous.

The man nodded, "Should you be doing traveling in your condition?"

Emma scowled slightly, "I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I may not look to be in the best of shape, but I'm quite well for travel, thank you." _Don't show you're scared._

He took a small step back, "Yes, yes of course, well, the rain should let up in a bit, so keep an eye out for it," he turned and hurried off to the cash register.

Emma sighed and grimaced when her baby gave a sharp kick, "I know, just wait a while longer, and then we'll eat," she whispered softly as she smoothed her hand over her belly with calming movements. Something didn't feel right, and it was starting to concern her, but she didn't have anywhere to go, and she couldn't stop, so she'd just have to deal with it, and hope it would go away after she ate. Closing her eyes she listened to the quiet music playing, and the rain falling from the sky, wondering if her life would ever get better; she'd never had it easy, and when Neal had come along with promises and lies, she fell into the trap and didn't realize it until it was too late. Her baby boy was a fresh chance, a hope for something better… and so she ran. She ran away from Neal, and couldn't look back. She ran away from that hellhole, and couldn't let people see how scared she was to be back in the real world, in fear of being caught and sent back.

He gave another painful kick and she let out a soft whimper, "Hey, kid, you're going to give me up if you keep kicking so hard," she said softly, rubbing her hands in circles against her stomach, desperately hoping the rain would let up soon and she could get out and keep moving.

* * *

/SQ/

* * *

Regina ran a hand through her hair with a deep sigh as she listened to the rain, there was a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't get rid of, and it was making her unable to focus on the paperwork before her. Scowling, she set her pen down and leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms out to the side. Her phone let out its shrill ring and she picked it up quickly, "Mayor Regina Mills speaking."

"Tom Clark is on line one for you," her secretary answered.

"Thank you Claudia, I'll pick it up," Regina answered before pressing the button to connect her with the store clerk, "Mr. Clark, what can I do for you?"

"Madam Mayor, I thought that I would inform you that there's someone in my shop-"

"Mr. Clark, you own a pharmacy grocery store, of course you would have customers," She said bitingly, wondering what in the world the man was talking about.

"O- of course, Madam Mayor, but you see I don't recognize the girl. I was wondering if you recognized her description."

Regina sat up, alarm coursing through her, she took a moment to calm herself before she spoke, "Go on, Mr. Clark."

"She's blonde, ratty looking. She's pregnant-"

Regina relaxed, "Mr. Clark, that girl is Ashley, she works in the back at Granny's."

"No, Madam Mayor, I know Ashley, she comes in on occasion, and this girl is not she."

Regina swallowed… _A stranger… in Storybrooke?_ "I'll be there in no more than ten minutes, keep an eye on her, and call my secretary immediately if the girl leaves."

"Of course, Madam Mayor," Regina heard before she hung up and stood from her desk.

She grabbed her jacket and purse before stalking out of her office, "I'm going out, call my cell immediately if Mr. Clark calls back."

Her secretary nodded as Regina left.

_A stranger… in Storybrooke… strangers were not allowed, could not get in… so who was this mystery girl who was in her town?_

* * *

/SQ/

* * *

Emma took a deep breath as she listened to the rain begin to slow its assault on the earth. She could get out soon, and keep going. Her baby was making a fuss, and it wasn't pleasant in the least. Emma ran her hands soothingly against her stomach, praying that he would calm down, and she could get back on track without any trouble. It had already been much longer than she had hoped, and she knew that if she started acting antsy she could get caught with her stolen goods. She sucked in a pained breath when her baby kicked much harder than he ever had before. Biting back a whimper, she let her eyes wander to the short man at the cash register, grateful that he didn't seem to take notice of her distress.

_Just a little while longer._ She told herself strongly. _Just a couple more minutes. _

She felt a sharp pain shoot through her lower back and she set her teeth together in pain. She coughed softly, in hopes to quell the urge to scream, and noted the cashier looked at her. Emma smiled a little before looking away, finding her eyes gazing outside.

A smile blossomed across her lips as she saw that the rain had stopped. Taking a deep breath to keep herself from running out, she stood slowly, carefully, and stretched out a little, hoping it didn't seem like she was in a super rush to get out. She ran a hand through her knotted hair before she began to make her way to the exit, "Thanks for lettin me wait out the rain for a bit," she said, desperately hoping her voice didn't waver with the fear she felt, and the pain she was in.

She kept moving towards the exit but kept her eyes on him for a moment longer to give a weak smile that he half returned. As she began to swivel her head to face front, she felt her body collide with another. Fear coursed through her, making her heart pound loudly in her head, "Oh fuck! I'm-" her meager attempt to speak was cut off as her baby stabbed his foot into her kidney and she let out a groaning cry at the pain spreading through her body.

"Why the hell weren't you watching where you were going?" A sharp tone asked, and Emma swallowed the urge to scream and run.

"I- I'm sorry," she said, her voice hardly loud enough for her own ears to pick up. She steeled herself to be hit and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. _He hits you more when you cry._ She reminded herself sternly, placing her hands swiftly over her belly, desperate to protect her baby, and felt the toothbrush she had hidden up her sleeve slip out. _Shit._

Strong, silky, fingers grasped her chin and yanked her face up, brown eyes boring into Emma's green ones. The toothbrush flashed in her vision, "I'm guessing you didn't pay for this." The woman spoke with malice in her voice. Emma winced, trying to tear her chin out from the woman's grip, "What else have you stolen?"

Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out, and didn't answer. The woman dropped the item and took a hard grip on Emma's left arm, "Speak up! Or I'm calling the sheriff!"

Emma's eyes widened in fear and before she could stop, tears began to roll down her cheeks, "Pl… please…." she whispered, feeling the fresh scars on her arm breaking open.

* * *

/SQ/

* * *

Regina let out a quiet yelp of surprise as she opened the door to the pharmacy and found herself being barreled into by another body, "Oh fuck! I'm-" the girl's voice cut off as the blonde seemed to curl into herself.

Regina's temper flared, "Why the hell weren't you watching where you were going?" She asked, her tone clipped and angry.

If she hadn't learned how to pick up small noises, she wouldn't have even been able to hear the whispered response of a stuttered apology. Her eyes narrowed to the quick movement of the girl's arms and saw a toothbrush slip out of the sleeve. She picked it up before grabbing the girl's chin and yanking it up, forcing the girl to look at her, "I'm guessing you didn't pay for this." She said with a cold anger. She could see fear in the girl's eyes, and felt the blonde wince, trying to get away from her.

"What else have you stolen?" She asked, taking notice of the girl sticking her lip between her teeth. Regina dropped the stolen item to the ground and wrapped her hand tightly around the left arm of the girl, "Speak up! Or I'm calling the sheriff!"

Regina watched as the girl's eyes widen into large spheres of fear, and tears began to streak down dirty, pale cheeks, "Pl… please…." The girl whispered, trying to wiggle from Regina's hard grasp.

"Please what? Please let you go? You're a thief, and have no right to be asking me of such things. Now speak up, what else have you taken!" She barked, tightening her grip.

The girl cried out and wrapped her free arm around her small abdomen, Mr. Clark had expressed that she was very pregnant, but by the looks of it, she could hardly be past four or five months, she was small, gangly, and thin, "Please…" the girl cried out, "I'm sorry…."

Regina tightened her grip once again, "What. Else. Have. You. Taken." She demanded.

The girl was still crying, but clearly was trying her hardest not to let the tears escape, her eyes were full of fear, and the grip she had around her waist made Regina feel that she was trying to protect her baby from something. Regina felt a warm liquid ooze against her wrist that was holding the girl's arm and immediately jerked her eyes away from green eyes to see blood seeping down the girl's wrist, out from underneath the cheap leather jacket where Regina was holding her.

Regina released the girl's arm swiftly, disgust spreading across her features, "What the hell? Remove your jacket girl!"

The girl snapped her arm into her body, smearing blood across her clothes, but didn't make movement to do as she was told, "Mr. Clark, if I could please have a paper towel or some kind of disinfecting wipe," Regina spoke to the cashier, who nodded and left to do as he was told.

"How did you get here?" Regina asked, forcing her voice to be more friendly.

"I… I walked…" the girl gasped out.

Regina shook the girl's face a little, "I don't believe you. This little town is in the middle of nowhere, there's no way you could have just walked here."

"I'm not lying…" the girl said.

"What's your name, girl?" The blonde swallowed, but kept her mouth shut, "You are in no position to be silent. You've been caught stealing. Speak up girl, and cooperate, get on my good graces and maybe as Mayor I can convince Mr. Clark to be forgiving. I will ask again, what's your name."

"Swan," the girl whispered softly, "I'm called Swan."

* * *

/SQ/

* * *

Emma stared into brown eyes with fear, her stomach churning violently. Her arm was bleeding profusely she could feel the sticky liquid seeping into her jacket as she held her arms to her stomach, hoping desperately that her baby would stop giving her trouble by kicking so hard.

The woman gave her a hard stare before removing her hand from Emma's chin, "Swan?"

Emma nodded, wincing at the pain that started to roll through her again, "Swan."

What are you doing in Storybrooke, Miss. Swan?" The woman asked.

Emma swallowed, not wanting to answer, "Traveling," she said, hoping her voice didn't waver.

"Traveling?" The woman asked, "And how are you doing your travel?"

"Walking," she replied.

The woman narrowed her gaze, "Walking. You're honestly telling me you walked here?"

Emma nodded, "Well…" she swallowed, "I took the bus part way." Her baby gave another sharp kick and she gasped, curling into herself as her whole body exploded in pain.

The woman stepped closer, "What's the matter?"

Emma took a deep breath and stood up straight, "Just a sharp kick," she answered curtly.

"How far along are you? Four months?" The woman asked.

Emma pressed her hands tighter into her stomach and winced, feeling that a few of the deeper cuts were still bleeding. _Dammit… it had taken me so long to get them to stop._

"I still don't know what to call you," she said, trying to avoid talking about her son with a stranger.

"Mayor Mills will suffice," The woman said, "How old are you, Miss. Swan?"

Emma straightened up as best she could and lied through her teeth, "Twenty, Mayor Mills."

* * *

/SQ/

* * *

Regina opened her mouth to say something when Mr. Clark came back with the wipes she had asked for, "Thank you, Mr. Clark, I will handle this from here, if you could please be so kind to leave us be." The man nodded and handed her the wipes before swiftly moving to the backroom of the store. She pulled out a wipe and cleaned the dried blood from her arm before speaking again, "That's sweet, Miss. Swan, but what age are you really?"

Miss. Swan swallowed visibly, and her grip tightened around her abdomen, "Twenty."

Regina let out a small puff of air, "You really are quite difficult aren't you. You have managed to not answer almost all of my questions. For instance, what else have you taken? As well as what you're really doing in Storybrooke. I've been in politics long enough to be able to figure out when people are lying to me. It'll make me much nicer if you began to cooperate."

The girl smoothed her right hand around the back of her jacket and pulled out a small club sandwich, "That's it," she said, her voice laced with what sounded like fear, "just the toothbrush and the sandwich."

Regina moved to snatch it from her, slowing slightly as she noticed the girl wince. "Are you still bleeding?" She asked, taking the sandwich from the blonde's hand, not missing the sad look shoot through the girl's eyes, nor the soft growling of a stomach that made it to Regina's ears.

The girl shook her head no, "I'm fine." She said quickly.

Alarms went off in Regina's head, and she grabbed the girl's arm, pulling it away from the blonde's body. Miss. Swan let out a soft cry that she quickly stifled as she tried to remove her arm from the grip, "Remove your jacket Miss. Swan." Regina said tightly.

The girl began to struggle harder against the grip, "No, let me go. Stop, please, let me go!"

Regina held on tighter and slid the jacket sleeve up to the blonde's elbow, her eyes widening. The blonde's arm was covered with long, deep, ugly looking cuts and scars. She held onto the now sobbing girl and with her free hand grabbed a wipe from the box she had been given. "The wipes will probably sting," she said, though she doubted the blonde heard.

Miss. Swan let out a pained cry when Regina pressed the wipe against the cuts, clearing away the drying blood and noticing that one was still bleeding. _Wow, maybe it wasn't so smart to grab hold of her so tightly._ She thought to herself as she continued to clean the wounds, "Take off your jacket, these need to be cleaned better."

Regina looked hard into green eyes, and inwardly gasped when she picked up on a fading bruise around the girl's eyes that she hadn't picked up on before due to her anger. She took a hold of the girl's face and suddenly something dawned on her, "You're running."

The girl's eyes widened and Regina continued, "You're running from someone aren't you?"

Regina waited patiently, knowing by the look in Miss. Swan's eyes that she had it right, "Who are you running from?" She asked, her voice soothing, her heart suddenly feeling for this petty thief before her. When Miss. Swan didn't answer again, she spoke, "Is it the baby's father?"

Fear split across the girl's face like lightening across Maine skies, "Don't send me back!" She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Miss. Swan, how old are you?"

The girl looked down as she sobbed, "Eight… eight…teen."

Anger sparked through Regina's body, but she forced her movements to be gentle as she lifted the girl's face to look at her. She brushed her finger across the fading bruise, "Did he do this to you?" She asked, receiving a jerky nod. She released the girl's face, "How long have you been running?"

"Th… three. Three… weeks," Miss. Swan replied, her voice rough from crying.

Regina swallowed down her building anger, "How far along are you, Miss. Swan?"

The girl pressed her hands against her stomach, and her face lit up a little, her crying slowing as she answered, "Seven months."

Regina blanched, "Seven? You look as though you're no more than four! When did you last have an appointment? Why are you not taking better care of yourself?"

"Why do you think I was in here!" The girl snapped, a fierce fire blooming in her eyes before quickly dying away, "I'm… I'm sorry. Please, don't send me back. Don't tell him I'm here," she pleaded.

Regina's eyes widened, "Send you back? I am no monster!" She said tightly. Then she realized the full meaning of the words spoken to her, "Miss. Swan, when was it that you last ate?"

The girl ran her fingers across her stomach, not even seeming to care about the dried blood caked to her thin, dirty, at one point white, tank top beneath the red jacket, "A couple days ago."

"A couple days ago in how many exactly?" Regina asked.

Miss. Swan looked up, "I think it was four," she replied meekly, "I lost count," Regina could see her swallow, before the girl looked down again, "he's hungry."

Regina felt a little bit of her heart melting, a feeling she had not felt in a very long time, "You're having a boy?" She asked.

Miss. Swan looked back up, "I don't… I don't actually know. I never got to find out, but I just have this strong feeling that it's going to be a little boy… and if it is, I … I want to be able to raise him right, so he's not… not like the man who-" her voice trailed off and Regina felt her stomach drop.

"It wasn't consensual, was it?" Regina asked softly.

Miss. Swan shook her head no, "But… it was my fault, I egged him-"

Regina cut her off angrily, "It is not your fault. Something like that is never your fault. Do you understand me? If there is one thing I hate it is girls like u… you who are made to feel like it's your fault what that man did. That man had no right to ever do what he did, let alone kiss the ground you walk on. Do you understand me? It is not your fault what he did."

* * *

/SQ/

* * *

Emma fought for air as the words from the woman's mouth washed over her, soothed her. She almost scoffed, at the insanity of this complete stranger, who had been manhandling her, being able to speak so strongly about what Neal had done to her. She felt oddly calm, and as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. A sob broke out of her chest as tears began to trail down her cheeks again, "It's not my fault?"

Mayor Mills gave Emma a hard look, repeating, "Something like that is never your fault. What he did to you was wrong. Don't ever feel like it's your fault, because that is not true to any degree of humanity."

Emma let out a cough and sniffled hard, wiping tears from her face she did her best to straighten up. A surge of warmth and courage flooded through her and she gave the brown eyed woman before her a small, tentative smile, "My name is Emma Swan. I'm running from my abusive ex, carrying his baby that at first he let me take care of, but then he moved us and didn't even let me go to an OB. I haven't had proper medical care since about the three and a half mark I only went to a couple of appointments. I ran off three weeks ago, but a hundred doesn't get you very far. I haven't been feeling well, and I need to feed my baby, so yea, I came in to steal a sandwich and a toothbrush. I'm good at it, stealing, I know it isn't right, but it's the only thing that kept me alive after I ran away from my last set of foster parents two years ago, until I met my ex, who became my partner in crime for a while. Then things got ugly. I fell into a hole I had tried so hard to dig myself out of. I lived with twelve different foster families, seven of them were abusive. That's what I ran away from, only to run into it again. I can't let my baby grow up that way, so I finally…" her voice cut off as she felt another sharp pain shoot through her body, making her double over and let out a soft cry.

"Miss. Swan? What's the matter?"

Emma groaned as the wave continued to roll through her. Looking up she swallowed, tears brimming her eyes yet again, "It hurts. I… it hurts. My baby." She coughed on the fear caught in her throat, and doubled back over with a whimper before collapsing to the floor heaving for air as the pain continued to build, "Something's wrong! Something's wrong!" She cried as she hugged her arms across her belly, desperate to protect her son from the pain she was feeling.

"Okay, Miss. Swan, hold on," the woman said softly before raising her voice, "Mr. Clark! The situation is under control, and I'll be back later to pay for the products she had on her!"

Emma gasped in surprise. _This… this woman was going to help her._ As the thought came to her she felt a hand against her own, "I'm going to help you up, my car is just outside, the hospital is just a few minutes drive from here."

Emma gave her a bewildered look, "Why… why are you helping me?"

The woman gave a soft chuckle, "I may be hateful of people who try to steal, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand over you and not give you some sort of aid. Now let's go find out what can be done."

Emma gave a weak nod before grabbing hold of the woman's hand and allowing her to be lifted from the ground and helped into a beautiful black Mercedes, "Thank… you."

"Hold on tight, being Mayor has some perks," Mayor Mills gave her a tight smile.

"Don't…" Emma moaned as the pain continued to increase, "Don't be stupid, no accidents please," she muttered through clenched teeth. She felt a warm hand squeeze hers in reply.

The woman laughed lightly before starting up the engine, "No accidents, I promise," she said, a smile on her face that reached her eyes, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Emma's voice caught in her throat, damned hormones… she had been doing way too much crying over the past hour and a half, and she nodded, looking away before whispering a soft 'thank you.' As they pulled out onto the street, speeding away quickly, Emma almost thought the woman hadn't heard, but then, just as softly as she herself had whispered she heard "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: So, yup, that's it. Let me know if you're interested in me trying to pound out a sequel. Not the best, but I'm getting back into my groove, trying to find my way again. Let me know what you think?**

**Love lots**

**CBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**All right, here's Chapter 2, as requested. **

**I've edited CH1 A/N because I forgot to add trigger warnings, and I apologize for doing so.**

**So here they are, again.**

**TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THROUGH OUT STORY:**

**Domestic Abuse: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, and Spousal Abuse: Emotional, Physical, Psychological**

**Rape: Marital and Otherwise: Mentions of, Leading into, Aftermath, dealing with, talking about, non (too) graphically worded dialogue of recalling what happened. Yes, the word rape will be used, though not in chapter one: no outright 'show' of the rape taking course, but ghosting expressions that will give reader knowledge of what took place without graphic details.**

**Self-harm: mainly cutting, some burning: thoughts of, mentions of, want of, non (too) graphic description of self-harming, dialogue about/of... etc**

**Suicide: Thoughts of, mentions of, dialogue of past attempts, dialogue of wanting to, aftermath of attempt(s), reactions to... etc**

**I think that is it, but please let me know if you see something that I missed.**

**Love Lots**

**CBC**

* * *

Regina looked up from the book she had been given by Archie Hooper to read, as a nurse walked into the room, "Yes?" She asked simply.

The nurse gave her a frightened glance, gulping silently, before looking at the blonde lying in the bed beside where Regina was sitting, "I have to check her over," the nurse said shakily.

Regina nodded curtly, scooting her chair a little further away from the bed, so the nurse had access to both sides of the blonde beside her, "Of course, carry on," she replied before returning to her book, quite pleased that Archie had good taste in reading material, and grateful for some sort of distraction so that sitting in the hospital she hated so much was just a little easier to handle.

"I- Madam Mayor, I'm not supposed to have you in the room while I do so," the nurse said, shrinking back slightly when Regina looked back up sharply.

"I'm sorry, dear, but considering the circumstances, I will not be leaving the room. I can move to the corner if you so wish, but I will remain here. I made a promise to the young woman, and I am the only person that she happens to know in our sleepy little town. I will not be leaving her alone, but if I am so required to give you the space around the bed that you need, I can accommodate."

The nurse swallowed uneasily under Regina's hard gaze, "O- Of course. Of course, Madam Mayor. I'll, I will just get on with it then."

Regina nodded again and shifted her chair a little more upon the nurse's request. She was in no mood to prematurely awaken Miss. Swan with her hissing and clawing at the nurse, so she kept her mouth appropriately shut for the girl's sake. Turning her attention back to her book, she did her best not to focus on the soft clucking of the nurse as she looked the blonde over with practiced ease.

Regina barely got through a single page before the nurse took her leave, she couldn't focus on the story, however well the book had in fact captured her interest, and the words had just blurred beneath her heated gaze as she refused to look away from the bound pages in her hands.

When the nurse left, after announcing that Miss. Swan was doing well, Regina scooted back over, grasping the frail hand of the blonde within her own. She brushed away a couple stray hairs from the girl's forehead. She stifled a yawn and glanced at the clock, she'd been awake for almost thirty-six hours. Damn, no wonder she felt so miserable.

Looking back to the girl beside her, Regina ran her fingers very carefully along the bandaged cuts that Dr. Whale had stitched up and wrapped while the girl was in surgery. The one that had still been bleeding when Regina had cleaned Emma's arm had just barely stopped its bleeding when the two had gotten to the hospital, and the blood loss, though slow and not of a large quantity, definitely had not helped the blonde.

Regina ran a hand through her own hair with a sigh as she forced memories of her past away, this was not the time to dredge the messes of her own life up… she had made a promise, one that she fully intended on keeping, and she couldn't do that if she allowed her own past to get in the way. She couldn't be here for the girl if she allowed herself to break down. Regina took a deep breath, that was why she had spoken with Archie, she needed the help, however much it pained her to have to admit it. She needed help again, and needed to wrap her head around everything. Regina let her fingers drift over her beating heart as she turned her attention back to the blonde.

Miss. Swan looked worse for wear now, more so than she had when the girl leaving the store had crashed into Regina, but Emma was clean, and on the way to recovery… well, a physical recovery that Whale had assured would be complete, steady, and without difficulty. The nurses had given her a small number of sponge baths during the past few hours, to make sure and keep all the stitching required stayed clean and sterile, and Regina did not argue when they came. She simply moved out of their way, and remained in the room.

Regina had made a promise, and she fully intended to keep it, even if the blonde was not awake to call her on her possible absence. She had made a promise, and she would keep true to her words, to the blonde and to the baby fighting for life in the NICU.

She pulled out her phone and quickly flicked through her contacts until she had reached the Doctor's number. She pressed send and placed the phone to her ear. It rang three times before the man answered, "Doctor Whale, speaking."

"Doctor, I was calling for an update on a baby Swan. I'm preoccupied, and cannot make it to the NICU."

She heard a soft rustling sound before the man spoke again, "Of course. So far baby Swan's looking very good. Swan's malnourished and tiny, but improving rapidly and steadily. Considering that Swan's just barely over twenty-four weeks, and just barely over the youngest a baby survives at while being severely malnourished, the improvement rate is rapid, and beautiful. Nourishment via IV, on a respirator, cannot be held outside the box, but can be handled gently inside the box. Swan's eyes aren't fully developed, so they're covered to keep them protected until they do. The struggle is far from over, but we are looking hopeful for a great outcome. Of course, with any situation, matters can change rapidly, but we have faith that our little Swan is going to be just fine."

Regina felt a small weight lift from her chest, "Thank you, Doctor, I'll call again later for another update."

"Of course, Madam Mayor. I will speak to you later."

"I will speak with you later," Regina responded before ending the call and returning her phone to her pocket. Running her fingers across the girl's cheek, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead, "Baby Swan is going to pull through, just like you," she said quietly.

She yawned again, but snapped her mouth shut and shook her head, she couldn't sleep, not until Miss. Swan woke up. She shook her head again, "Stay awake," she ordered herself even as her eyelids began to slowly droop closed.

Emma looked so peaceful, despite the dark rings under her eyes, and Regina wondered what it felt like to have that sort of peace. She couldn't remember a night she slept peacefully, not for a long time. Though she now could make it through the night without waking, it was never peaceful or blissful. Yawning again, she let her eyes drift closed and felt herself lowering her head down so it was resting just beside the hand she was still holding.

It felt good to close her eyes, and take a deep breath, to pretend like she was sleeping. Snapping her eyes open, Regina sat back up, "No, you aren't allowed to go to sleep yet," she commanded herself smartly.

She stood and paced the room quickly twice over, getting her blood flowing before she sat back down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs she had been occupying for the past twenty-five hours, feeling a little more alert than she had. She let her fingers grasp hold of Miss. Swan's hand once again, feeling comforted by the touch.

Pulling out her phone again, she knew that she needed to make one more call, preferably before her companion awoke. She dialed the number by heart and put the phone to her ear as it was immediately answered, "Graham."

"Regina, what can I do for you?" The man's accent washed over her, and she forced herself to remain awake, growling silently to herself at how she wanted to let the man's voice lull her to sleep.

"I'm sure you heard about the town visitor?" She asked.

"Of course, what's the matter? What can I do?"

"I need some help from our dear Sheriff. She's running from someone, and we cannot let this person discover that she is here. As the whole town knows, visitors are very rare, so I can assume that if another comes, in recent time, that it will be the person who is after her. I need everyone to know that if anyone speaks a word about the girl who is under my care to anyone they do not know, that I will personally deal with them. No one outside of the members of this town must know she is here."

"Regina, who is she running from?"

"That is presently none of your business, nor mine to share," she snapped, "Now, please, pass word along that this visitor is to remain a secret. If someone comes along, asking about anything or anyone, he or she is supposed to be directly sent to you, and then to me respectively. I want daily updates on patrol watch, I need everyone's eyes on high alert. This is of the outmost urgency, and will remain as such until I say otherwise."

"Regina, what's going on?"

"Graham, this is not the time to question me, please. I made a promise, and I tend to keep it, however, as I am unable to leave the hospital at this time, I need you to let the town know that any visitors to our sleepy little town need to be reported immediately."

"Of course, Regina," Graham said, "I'll go and inform those at Granny's to begin spreading the message. Would you like me to bring you anything from home?"

Regina found herself smiling at his words, found herself wanting to curl into the strong arms of the man she had once bedded with such fervor, and not allow her broken heart to push him away. He had been good to her, he was still good to her, and it broke her heart how she had broken his upon her confessions of the past. Shaking it off, she grimaced at how tired she really was, "That would be great, Graham. In my closet I have a small travel case just behind the door, I would appreciated a few changes of clothes, and the simple toiletries from my bathroom, as well as my black make-up bag. If you no longer have the key, you know where to find it."

"Okay, I'll bring them over tomorrow morning, before my shift starts. Try to get some sleep, Regina, you sound exhausted."

"Thank you," Regina looked at the blonde, "wait, Graham, further back into the closet I have a few outfits that are just a size too large for me, could you pack one of those in as well?"

"Of course, Regina. I'll see you in the morning around seven."

"I'll be here," Regina answered, "thank you, Graham, for helping."

"My pleasure, Regina," Graham said before Regina hung up.

Sighing she slipped her phone back into her pocket, and ran her thumb across Emma's cheek, "I promised, and I'm going to keep it."

She leaned over and pressed a second kiss the girl's forehead, then a third, before shifting and resting her head just beside their intertwined fingers. She took a deep breath and felt her eyes drooping closed. Regina yawned and tried her best to stay awake, but finally gave in, and felt herself drifting into her usual restless sleep.

* * *

/SQ/

* * *

_Regina ran her hand through Emma's hair, "Hey, you're all right, it's okay."_

_Emma groaned, "Make it stop. It's too early, make it stop. I can't have him now. It's too soon."_

"_Shush… Victor Whale is an excellent doctor, and he's going to take great care of you, and your baby," Regina said, hardly realizing she was taking a hold of Emma's hand._

_The girl let out a cry, and squeezed Regina's hand… hard… "Please, make it stop."_

_Regina bit back a cry of her own as memories were pulled to the surface, but she tamped them down with a hard swallow before speaking, "I wish I could, I do, but I've never done this before, nor am I a doctor as Whale is." She looked up to find that the blasted man was motioning for her to come over._

_She eased her hand from the blonde's and made her way over, only to be stopped by the pleading girl behind her, "Don't go… please… don't leave me."_

"_I'll be right back, Miss. Swan. I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'll be back in just a few minutes. You're not going to be alone, I promise."_

_The girl stared at her with wild eyes for a moment before visibly swallowing and nodding, "Okay…"_

_Regina smiled, "I do hope you won't be going anywhere, Miss. Swan, it may be a small town but it will be hard to find you," she finds herself jesting, startling them both, though she is just barely able to keep her own composure, unlike the blonde._

_Emma's eyes grew wide, and she stammered, "I… I'm sure… I'm sure you'd be… great at finding me… in your own town…."_

_Regina chuckled before stepping swiftly back to the bed to press a kiss to the girl's sweat coated forehead, finding herself not repulsed by the perspiration, "If you run off, I'll have the whole town out looking for you, to make sure you stay safe. I'll be right back, I promise, don't forget to breathe like the nurse showed you a few moments ago. Even if it doesn't help, it's good practice in case you ever have to go undercover as a dog."_

_She pulled away to see a genuine smile on Emma's face before the blonde laughed, a sweet, gentle, broken, tinkling sound, and it wrapped its fingers around Regina's heart and tugged strongly. Regina swallowed as she turned back around, in that moment declaring to herself that she never wanted to see harm come to this girl ever again, and she would do everything in her power to crush the people who had damaged her._

_Stepping out to meet the doctor, her words came quickly, "What is it?"_

"_Her body is very weak, Madam Mayor. She's underdeveloped, and malnourished, but the baby is still just over twenty-four weeks, which is the youngest a baby has survived out of the womb so there's hope. She's most definitely in early labor-"_

"_Then stop it. Can you not stop it?" Regina hissed out in a low growl._

_The doctor shook his head, "The drug that aids in stopping the contractions has been administered, but it has not done anything to help. There isn't anything we can do but deliver the baby, and hope for the best. The NICU team has been called down, and they'll be here in just a few moments, ready for action. With the condition the girl is in, if I may be bluntly honest, it is not likely the baby will survive, but the NICU team will not give up a fight, and will do everything to keep the child alive."_

_Regina swallowed, "You're sure you cannot stop the contractions?"_

"_I'm sorry, Madam Mayor, but no, we can't. However, look at the slightly twisted bright side of this situation for a moment. Considering the girl's condition, the fact that her baby hasn't already perished is a good sign, so let us hope that the good graces stick with us."_

_Nodding, Regina looked back into the room where Emma was being attended to by a nurse, "Of course, thank you, doctor."_

"_One question, the cuts and bruises, has she informed you where or how they were acquired?"_

_Regina stiffened, "No, she has not," she lied cleanly, "but it looks pretty clear to me what it is. It would be, as you said, in our good graces to make sure the wounds on her arm are tended too and stitched, I would assume."_

"_Yes, but not in this moment. They are not bleeding anymore at the time being, so we're going to let them be for now, no point in causing the girl anymore pain than she's already in."_

"_Of course," Regina nodded, "anything else?"_

_The doctor shook his head again, "No, for now that is all. I will be back in a short while in order to check her progress."_

_Regina nodded before turning on her heel and returning to the blonde's side quickly, "How are you feeling?"_

_Emma smiled, "You're back," she gritted through clenched teeth just before a moan escaped her lips, "I thought… I thought I needed to call the cops."_

_Regina chuckled as she found her fingers once more tangling with those of the blonde, "I'm sure the town's simple sheriff wouldn't quite know what to do if someone called in a missing Mayor."_

_Emma squeezed Regina's fingers painfully as she cried out, her teeth snapping together with a groan, "It… it hurts."_

_Regina brushed her fingers across Emma's forehead, "I know, honey," she felt herself cringe at the endearment… she'd never called anyone by sweet names, only occasionally dear, which for many was a threat, "can we try the breathing?" She asked quickly, distracting herself from where her mind was roaming, "That funny hoo-hoo-hee noise the nurse made?"_

_Emma gave a huffed chuckle through the pain, "Never imagined yourself making… making such funny noises?" She asked._

_Regina smiled, it seemed that despite the girl's brokenness Emma was opening up to her, and continuing to do so, "Most certainly not, and I do hope you won't go spreading around gossip Miss. Swan."_

_Emma shook her head, "Never thought of it, but thanks…" she groaned again and tightened her grip on Regina's hand, "thanks for the ideas. I'm sure your lovely… lovely citizens would enjoy hearing stories of their Mayor saying hoo-hoo-ha noises."_

_Regina smirked, "Hoo-hoo-hee, Miss. Swan, if you're going to start rumors, at least let them be accurate."_

_Regina felt her heart flutter at the sound of Emma laughing again, an innocent, beautiful sound. She found herself wanting to come up with more ways to get the blonde to smile, and laugh. She felt herself drawn to the girl, and by the second becoming more so. "So telling someone you're actually very nice would probably leave them dead where they stand?" Emma asked lightly before she gasped in pain._

_Regina squeezed Emma's hand gently, "But not by my doing, I pray tell you, a person would be so shocked on his or her own accord at hearing such words that the person would forget how to breathe."_

_Emma tucked her lip between her teeth and whimpered, shifting in obvious attempt to relieve herself of the pain she was experiencing. Regina's smile soured and she thought hard about what she could do to help. She swallowed hard and pulled a painful memory from the vault within her heart, and when she had an idea, shoved it back down and stomped on the painful memory by trying to recall the girl's laughter. She could feel her mood swirling downward, and forced herself to breathe before she spoke, "Let go of my hand for a moment and sit up, I want to try something."_

_Emma's eyes were drowning with unshed tears and what Regina decided was probably fear, but slowly did as instructed. With just a moment's hesitation, Regina slipped off her Jimmy Choos, and pushed herself up onto the bed behind the blonde. Her stocking clad legs in a slight straddle to accommodate the girl in front of her, "Lean back, against me, and rest your weight on my chest. Don't worry, I'm supported by the wall behind us, it won't hurt me when you lean back."_

_Helping Emma do so, Regina felt the girl press into her body. A warming sensation shot through Regina, and she shook it away violently. Swallowing, she shifted slightly before pressing her fingers against Emma's lower back, digging in as she began to massage the muscles there. Emma squeaked and drew away, but Regina's fingers followed, pressing firmly against the girl's lower back and sides. After a brief moment, Regina felt Emma fall back against her once more, her breathing deep and much calmer than it had been just before._

_Emma hummed, in what Regina hoped and assumed was appreciation, and leaned further back, her head lolled against Regina's shoulder, her blue-green ocean eyes closed. The blonde was now soft, pliable putty beneath Regina's working fingers, and Regina's heart soared with victory at being able to help comfort the blonde at least a little, "Is it helping?" She asked, wanting to hear the blonde express how Regina had been able to help._

_Sweaty fingers and palms rested softly atop stocking covered thighs, "Hmmm, yes," Emma mumbled, her voice rumbling deep within Regina and shaking dust off the empty shelves in Regina's blackened heart._

_Regina smiled, and moved her fingers up to the blonde's tense shoulders, "Tell me if you need me to stop," she said kindly, knowing all too well how some movements could trigger panic and cause unneeded stress on the blonde._

_Emma nodded, her head turning to bury her face against Regina's neck, as Regina began to knead at the tight muscles in Emma's shoulders. The girl was still humming, and Regina could feel herself growing increasingly warm from the vibrations against her neck. She struggled to remain in control of the heat building within her, and dug her fingers in just a little harder, only to discover it to be a bad idea when Emma's hums simply grew stronger._

_Letting out a small cough, Regina had begun to take slow, deep breaths, desperate to keep her body under control, because Emma was definitely feeling better with the massage. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a strained gasp into her neck, Emma's body tensing against her own, "Miss. Swan, remember to breathe, want me to do it with you?"_

_Emma nodded into Regina's neck again, and together they began to hoo and hee. A long moment passed before Emma slowly relaxed back into Regina, "Mayor Mills?"_

"_Yes, Miss. Swan?" Regina furrowed her brow upon suddenly noticing just exactly how hot the blonde was. Her forehead was coated with sweat that was rolling down her face in waves, her hair matted and tangled. She moved one hand to press against Emma's cheek and forehead, checking her temperature under the guise of brushing away a few bangs. The blonde was burning up, and Regina hoped that it was just due to the uncomfortable pain as well as their bodies being pressed together while Regina gave her a massage._

"_You… you know more about me than I do about you."_

"_That's true," Regina smiled, making sure her voice was kind, without hints of worry over the blonde's condition, "What of it?"_

_Emma tensed again, and Regina swallowed at the feeling of Emma panting heavily against her neck, "Tell me about yourself," she ground out breathily through clenched teeth, hot air bursting against Regina's neck in small puffs._

"_Tell you about myself hm?"_

_Emma nodded, "Dis…tract me."_

_Regina chuckled, "Well, since I know your first name, I guess it only polite if you know mine in return. Regina."_

_Regina could feel Emma's smile against her neck, "It's… very pretty…. Mayor Regina Mills."_

_Regina looked up at the sound of a soft knock to see Victor stepping into the room, "Dr. Whale."_

"_Madam Mayor, never imagined you'd so carelessly leave your expensive heels in the way for someone to step on," he said, looking to the ground where she had left them._

_She smirked, "Anyone to step on them simply has to pay for them, I can assure you, I do believe none of your nurses are wanting to shell out seven hundred dollars for ruined shoes."_

"_Madam Mayor, huh?" Regina hears Emma whisper against her neck, "Does that mean I'm special when I call you Mayor Mills?"_

_Regina wasn't able to respond for Doctor Whale spoke instead, as he hadn't heard Emma speak, "Miss. Swan, how have you been feeling?"_

_The blonde didn't move to unbury her face from Regina's neck as she spoke in a voice just above a breathy whisper, "Miserable."  
_

_Doctor Whale chuckled, "Yes, many women in labor tend to express such feelings, but they all say it's worth it in the end. Has the Madam Mayor been able to help you?"_

_Regina glared at him sharply, but didn't interrupt as Emma replied, "She… she has… magic… magic fing…gers," the glare quickly became deathly and Regina inwardly smirked as the man paled slightly. However composed she was on the outside, was not how she felt on the inside._

Magic fingers… _well that was certainly an understatement, her fingers were full of magic, even though dormant due to Regina's mother's doings. Regina clenched her fingers into Emma's sides, rolling her thumbs into the massage she was still giving._

_It was silent for several moments before Doctor Whale cleared his throat, "Massages are a great way to help relieve the muscle strain and stress, you're lucky Madam Mayor thought to try it."_

_Regina noticed that Emma felt heavier against her chest, and her breathing uneven, hardly existent, "Miss. Swan?" She asked gently._

_Upon getting no response, Doctor Whale hurried over and pressed his fingers against the blonde's throat, "Dammit!" He slammed his hand against the button on the wall._

_Regina's heart began to race, "Doctor Whale? What's wrong?" She gasped sharply when Emma's body began to convulse against her, "Doctor Whale!"_

_A team of nurses and various doctors rushed into the room, and crowded around the bed. Regina felt panic seize her breath away as a man grabbed her arm, "You need to leave, Madam Mayor."_

"_What's going on?" She snapped as she was removed from the bed, the nurses taking Emma from her arms. Regina suddenly missed the weight of the blonde in her arms._

"_We'll do everything we can, but you need to leave!" Doctor Whale said as he took her arm and led her to the door._

_Just as quickly as she was shoved out, the monitor that Emma was hooked up to began to scream, and everything seemed to go into slow motion. The crowd of staff pushed passed her, wheeling the blonde away down the hall. She could vaguely hear her own voice screaming for someone to tell her what was going on… but they were all ignoring her. Her! The Mayor! Not one person would turn around and at least try to reassure her! Not one nurse was consoling her, or informing her of what happened!_

_Regina felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun around violently to see Archie Hooper standing at her side, "They'll let you know as soon as they do," he said as he dropped his hand to his side just as fast as he'd placed it upon her. She swallowed, biting back her usual retorts… in this moment, something was different she noticed, her heart felt alive again, it was beating wildly and painfully in her chest after so many years dormant and void._

_Her heart ached for the girl who had just been wheeled away, at a broken girl who had taken a hold of her heart, held it close, and changed her in just a few hours._

"_Doctor Hopper?" She whispered, feeling so unlike herself._

"_Yes, Madam Mayor?"_

"_Do…" she swallowed, "do you remember?" She turned her head to look at him._

_He gave her a confused look in return, "Remember what?"_

_She swallowed again, "Do you remember when my mother…"_

_The man then nodded, understanding washing over his complexions, "I do. I had just returned from a trip, I was not here when she did it. I'm the only one who remembers, besides yourself, and I do believe Jefferson."_

_Regina nodded, "He does… though as you know he keeps to himself."_

_It was quiet between the two before she spoke again, "So how did she come here?"_

"_I don't know, but be it a blessing your mother no longer reigns," he answered her, and she could hear the honesty in his words._

_Regina nodded, "Be it a blessing what she did killed her," she swallowed, a single tear slipping from her cheek. She felt the man give her shoulder another quick, reassuring squeeze, "I may come to speak with you, when this is taken care of. I wish… to talk…. I wish to talk about it."_

"_Of course, my door is always open to you. May I ask what brought this about?"_

_Regina looked away, her eyes staring down the hallway the girl was taken down, "My heart is beating, no longer dormant. Yourself?"_

_She knew at this point Archie had placed his hand over his chest, "No, mine is still dormant."_

"_Then why is mine beating?" Regina questioned._

"_Perhaps, perhaps she is what we are hoping for. Perhaps she is who we are waiting for," Archie answered earnestly._

"_That cannot be."_

"_Why do you think so?"_

_Regina shook her head to herself, "I am twelve years her senior, Hopper. Eighteen, while I am thirty. Twelve years her senior is surely a long time. She had not been born when my mother did as she did. If such a thing had not happened, I…" she swallowed back a lump in her throat, "I would be thirty-one years her senior. How can she be the one we are looking for?"_

"_Surely, Madam Mayor, you know love knows no bounds?" Archie asked incredulously._

"_Then how come the things and people I love are always torn away from me?" She answered softly, knowing full well the doctor did not have an answer for her question, nor would he ever. She gave them each a moment before saving him from the torment of trying to find an answer that they both knew would do nothing to sooth her, "I shall call to inform you of when I will be coming."_

"_I will be waiting, Madam Mayor."_

"_I will be here," she responded._

"_You know what? Madam Mayor, as you are an avid reader, would you care for a book to have while you wait?"_

_Regina turned to him, "A book?"_

_He laughed, "Of course, I've got just the one," he reached into his large overcoat pocket and pulled out an old, yet sturdy, paperback, "here, even if you don't read it, you have the choice."_

_She took it from him, hesitantly, and noticed it was not one she had read before, "Grapes of Wrath?"_

"_It is a very good read, I do hope you enjoy it."_

_Regina turned it over in her hands, "Thank you, Doctor Hopper."_

"_Of course, Madam Mayor, I'll be waiting for your call."_

_She nodded, not replying, as he turned around and left her standing in the hall of the hated hospital, her stocking covered feet still not back in her heels, leaving her feeling small, and minutely powerless. Her shoes, alone in the room, were unscathed by the tramples of feet, unlike the blackened heart that was now beating within her hollow, broken chest._

* * *

**A/N:**

**So? Whaddya think?**

**Let me know in a review? :)**

**Is it still worth continuing?**

**Love lots**

**CBC**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**My Author's Note:**

**Hi, all.**

**You have no idea how grateful I am that so many of you have taken a liking in my new work.**

**It's been a long time since I've really done any good writing, and it just lifts my heart that upon coming back I get such a warm welcome. It's a really big thing for me, and it's really been helping me along.**

**If anyone of you read/have read/are reading my Castle fics, then you would have seen a very long Author's Note *last chapter of LMF and LYTI* explaining my absence to writing, and the disheartening fact that I was getting hate for not updating. I deleted most of the hateful reviews, however not too long ago I received another… and it really put me off.**

**However, my therapist told me to sit my ass down, and grind something out. I did, (a bit of a while back) for a while, and got a different fic started… and even posted a few parts of it on Tumblr… but it wasn't really getting me anywhere… then some things happened and I stopped. Though I still have the story on my desktop waiting to be finished….**

**Then things got out of hand, and I almost got sent to the hospital a few weeks ago… and my therapist told me once again to sit my ass down and continue writing.**

**So I decided that I'd take a prompt I'd thought of a while back, and write it. *This prompt I had posted about a couple places in hopes that someone picked it up, but no one did*  
**

**AND SO CAME 'Have A Heart'.**

**For the past few days I've done as my therapist said… I sat my ass down and wrote. I'm presently working on Chapter 6, and will try to update within a 7-10 day period of the last update, to try and keep things somewhat regular.**

**HOWEVER,**

**Please note that I am human, and even though writing's coming back to me, and I'm beginning to find my love and passion for it, it can unfortunately drop from under me in seconds flat.**

**And with school coming up, and having my ex pop out from fucking nowhere and start harassing me again, it has not been easy to sit my ass down and write.**

**Though now that I have, I'm trying to work myself up to open up some old dusty desktop files and begin working again on my Castle pieces as well. It's hard to though, because I was working on them through a very different time, and when everything blew up in my face it totally turned me off of writing ANYTHING… so I'm worried that maybe opening up the files is gonna fuck with my head a little too much for my liking right now.**

**I'm not really in a very healthy place right now, and however much I've improved, I'm still teetering on a cliff of self-destruction. As one hospital visit has gone by, I was almost sent back just a few weeks ago *as stated above as well*, and everyday it sits on the back burner.**

**In just this past week I've had three panic attacks, the worst one being last Friday, when my ex started contacting me again. It threw me for a horrid loop of triggering memories, and sent me into a downward spiral.**

**So to be able to hear, and see, and read, that my writing is of interest to people (still) is such a breath of air for me. And I'm starting to really like where I'm going with this fic, and am just as excited as I continue to write, and fill in the gaps.**

**Though… parts of it have been somewhat triggering for me, it was/is also a little bit of a relief to write it out a little. With pieces of my own experience with harassment, bullying, domestic violence, attempted rape, suicide, and self-harm, it has been a little bit of a therapeutic process. Even though I'm triggered by it, I've been able to also go to sleep a little easier, because I discovered some things personally about myself. Which is what my therapist was hoping for.**

**So, as I continue to write, and hopefully continue to satisfy my growing audience, I ask you to also be patient.**

**I love getting reviews *I mean, who doesn't right?* and if you catch a typo let me know. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and enjoyed. I mean, how else will I improve? But also know that I do not take kindly to hate messages, and cruel worded messages. If you don't like it, feel free to tell me, but come on, you can do so without being mean. *Haven't gotten hate for this story, but have for others, and it really sucks***

**So, without further ado, I give you my word that this story will be continued, and will be more than six chapters long. :)**

**And even though it's a breath of fresh air to have a 'good Regina', she's got dark secrets. When we start seeing Archie again, you'll learn some about that, and then there will be flashbacks and such as well. She's different, but she's not a little angel.**

**Oh, and don't worry… there will be M&M, and Ruby, and Charming, and Rumple, and blah blah blah… they will all be a part of it eventually, but for a while it's a lot of Emma/Regina bonding, and flashbacks (which may/may not/most likely will involve the other characters). AND YES, it is a SWAN QUEEN OTP endgame story, not an 'Emma/Regina daughter or sister like brotp'. In case anyone was wondering… **

**SO yea, thought I'd let ya'll know.**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**

**(teaser for chapter 3 which I will get up either Thursday or Friday unless I get restless myself and post it Wednesday: Emma saw a blush creep into the Mayor's cheeks, "I can assure you, at the risk of sounding vain, Miss Swan, that Miss. Blanchard is not… as you say… more beautiful than I.")**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Okay… so here's chapter 3. :)**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they really mean the world to me. :D And it's fun to hear what people think may or may not be... and have speculating readers wondering what's going to happen next. :)**

**I got a review about the 'Graham' thing… saying that I was ruining the story with it, and how there needs to be some 'really AU' stories, and not the 'same old same old'… well, if the wonderful guest who wrote it is still reading, I would love for some explanation as to why you feel that way. **

**It was the first time you have him come up, and it's over a phone call. I can most definitely tell you right now that the relationship that Regina has with Graham is DRASTICALLY DIFFERENT than in the show. YES, she still slept with him… but that hardly counts as 'ruining it with the Graham crap'… as you do not know anything else about the relationship between Regina and Graham.**

**I'm a little perturbed that such a conclusion was reached so quickly, without further back story as to what their relationship was like, because it's not like the show. I'm curious as to what you think has happened between Regina and Graham in my story that in your eyes calls it 'ruining it'.**

**So yea… um… just curious as the author who knows where it's going… why you think that the 'Graham crap' is ruining it.**

**Well, hope you all enjoy. :) *and you learn more about the Graham situation in this chapter***

**Love lots,**

**CBC**

* * *

Emma swallowed dryly, and urged her eyelids to move so she could see. Her brain worked sluggishly, but as Emma continued to make it mull over the mush and mess inside her head she could distinguish that there was another presence close by. Her left hand was warm, and something was pressed into her left hip. A soft murmuring reached her ears, and cool air caressed the fingers of her left hand.

Emma continued to listen, continued to waken, when the soft murmurs became quiet cries. She waited, worry pushing to the front of her groggy mind, as the cries continued, shattering the otherwise relative quiet. Her mind continued listen, even as her eyes were still struggling to open, and picked up on a soft, yet obnoxious beeping sound.

Beeping... her mind, through the slushy darkness in her head, brought forth a burst of memory. She was in a hospital, pain coursing through her body. There was a voice, a woman's voice, gently speaking with her, teasing with her. Her brain trudged on, pulling with it a face, a beautiful goddess, sun kissed and tanned with smooth unblemished skin at first glance, but quickly a scar just above her lip added a human touch, as if to show this beautiful woman was real.

Emma gasped silently, her eyes finally opening fully to stare at a white ceiling. Her whole body ached, screaming and throbbing with pain and exhaustion. She wiggled the fingers of her right hand, needing to explore her limits. She bent her arm slowly at the elbow, almost expecting to hear it creak, and then lowered it again.

The quiet cries began to build beside her, and she moved her head slowly to see the beautiful woman from her thoughts sitting there, her hand atop Emma's own, the woman's head pressed against her hip, and face contorted with whimpers and cries. Emma swallowed at the sight, her heart aching in her chest. Taking a deep breath, she wiggled the fingers of her left hand, inching them forward to brush against ruby red lips.

The brunette's eyes jerked open at the touch, her head snapping up, eyes glossy and wide, "Hey..." Emma said hoarsely, a small cough of a word. Wild cocoa-hazel eyes searched blindly for just a moment before connecting with Emma's own gaze. Emma mused whether her own looked more blue, gray, or green at the moment.

The wild, frightened animal look in those sweet eyes calmed, and a smile on ruby lips replaced it, followed by a breathy sigh, "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Emma felt a small tugging at her own lips, "Like I've been run over by a semi."

A soft chuckle vibrated from the Mayor before she spoke, "You can't drink out of a glass for a while, but I could call for the nurse to bring you some ice chips. Your throat must be dry."

Emma nodded, "It feels like I swallowed a bucket of sand."

The Mayor laughed and Emma smiled stupidly, deciding she loved the sound, "What are you smiling about?" The brunette asked as she leaned over and pressed a little blue button on the wall beside the bed.

Emma wiggled her fingers that were still underneath the Mayor's, "You have a wonderful laugh."

The Mayor smiled and reached over, running her free hand through Emma's hair, "Careful Miss. Swan, wouldn't want rumors to start."

"Rumors?" Emma asked.

"Well of course, how do you think it will sound if the people hear the Evil Queen has a wonderful laugh?"

"Evil Queen?" Emma asked, curious.

"I may be a good Mayor, but being Mayor means that not every situation leaves every person happy. You have to think over all, think for the future, and for the majority as well as the minority. Though we are booming and flourishing, we are also at a static standstill. We are a little town in the backwoods of Maine, and do not get visitors often if at all. But news spreads and travels, especially in a little town such as this. The citizens refer to me as the Evil Queen."

Emma nodded, though she felt that the Mayor had left some pieces out, then smiled, "Well, if you're the Evil Queen… then who's your Snow White?"

The Mayor gaped at her, then furrowed her brow, as if thinking. A hint of pain reached her eyes before quickly disappearing as a smirk crossed the woman's lips, "Well, if you must know, I guess it would have to be a Miss. Mary-Margaret Blanchard."

Emma laughed, finding her voice becoming less hoarse as her saliva glands seemed to slowly begin to work, "She sounds much too sweet and innocent to be more beautiful than you."

Emma saw a blush creep into the Mayor's cheeks, "I can assure you, at the risk of sounding vain, Miss. Swan, that Miss. Blanchard is not… as you say… more beautiful than I."

"What did she do then? Was she your running opponent for Mayor?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "No, she's a fourth grade teacher at the school."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I see, so you had some trouble and flunked the fourth grade in her class did you?"

Regina scowled, "No, I am six years her senior, I had far surpassed the fourth grade before she became a teacher, and had just started my first year as Mayor."

"So you flunked fourth grade elsewhere and vowed to hate all fourth grade teachers?" Emma asked with a smirk on her face.

Before the other could answer, a nurse shuffled in, "Oh! You're awake! How grand! What can I help you with?"

Emma looked to Regina, knowing the woman could feel her hesitation, she didn't know Regina, but she knew the nurse even less. Regina seemed to shake her head in understanding without actually moving a muscle before looking at the nurse, "Ice chips, please. I was informed that Miss. Swan could not drink from a cup upon first awaking."

Emma watched the nurse shrink back, and she frowned… there was no malice in Regina's voice, yet it seemed the nurse was afraid of her, "Of course, Madam Mayor, I'll be right back."

"Ah, nurse?" Regina said, a curt tone in her voice that Emma remembered from when she had first met the woman.

"Y- yes?"

"Could you also inform Dr. Whale and have him call my personal number before coming to the room when he can?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, Madam Mayor," the nurse replied before turning tail and practically running from the room.

Emma felt Regina's fingers twitch against her own, and a sense of warmth washed through her. This woman, the woman who had started out with threats, was now protecting her, defending her, speaking for her… this woman had fully and wholly made a promise, and seemed to be keeping it. This woman, who spoke with no malice in her voice, a smile on her face, and a hand holding hers, made a nurse cower in her shoes and do her bidding without a second thought.

She looked at the woman, and rationally felt like she too should fear the one beside her, but she didn't, she couldn't. The woman beside her had freed her of guilt, freed her of an emptiness she didn't know she had available to lose. Emma felt safe in her presence, felt wanted, and cared for. Regina allowed Emma to be herself… and find herself… for she spent so many years being who everyone told her she had to be.

Emma watched as the woman slowly seemed to drift away, as if lost in her own mind, and smiled. The great Mayor liked to get lost in thought like she did, drifting to lands where life was better. She continued to watch, content on being silent with the grand woman beside her, content on the silence because for once she did not fear the quiet noise of life, for once she was not afraid of the silence. For once, she had someone who chased the shadows of the silence away.

Emma jolted back to reality when she saw terror wash across the brunette's features, and a quiet, hitched gasp reached her ears. Swallowing, she squeezed the hand holding hers, "So, are you going to give up the secret of why this Blanchard woman is your Snow White?" She asked playfully, drawing the other woman's attention to her.

Emma noted the terror being shoved away by a mask of steeled emotions, "No, I shall just let your mind continue to wonder and wander," came a neutral, though slightly shaky, reply.

Emma smiled, not letting the other know of what she had seen, "Uh-huh."

"Exactly," Regina shared the smile tentatively, and Emma did allow herself to wonder… wonder what this beautiful woman was hiding behind her mask of calm, "now then, the nurse will be back in just a moment, and I…" her voice trailed off as her eyes flicked to the clock, "Oh dear."

Regina stood, releasing her grip on Emma's hand, a warmth that Emma missed immediately, and her eyes searched the room, "Mayor Mills?"

Regina looked at her briefly before snapping to the door, a sigh escaping her lips that made Emma follow her gaze to a black travel sized suitcase just inside the doorway, pushed out of the way, "Oh thank God, that man is a dear," the brunette all but whispered to herself as she stepped to the bag.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

Regina turned to look at her, "A dear… friend brought me some items from home. Would you like me to wait for the nurse to return?"

Emma shook her head, "I… I can handle the nurse."

"All right, I'll just be in the bathroom though. You may not be able to stand to get there quite yet, but just give a sharp yell and I'll easily hear you."

Emma nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

Regina stepped to her, the bag in her hand, and pressed a quick kiss to Emma's forehead, "I'm going to change, I'll be out shortly," she said before moving to the restroom and closing the door behind her.

Emma smiled and moved her hand to her forehead where she had been kissed so tenderly, finding herself even more enthralled by the woman who was in the bathroom.

* * *

/SQ/

* * *

Regina all but cried out with joy as she peeled her dirty clothes from her body, happy to get out of the wrinkled suit. Splashing water onto her face from the sink, she sighed at the refreshing feeling. Unzipping the bag she nibbled her lip as she saw a note taped to the inside flap. Taking it in her fingers, she sat down on the toilet and read it swiftly, a small, sad smile pulling at her lips as she did so.

_Regina,_

_I stopped by and decided not to wake you, I do hope that you see the bag, I'd feel horrid if you thought I forgot. Well, I slipped a few other items into the bag that I thought you would need, so I hope that it all works out for today. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else, I'll be happy to help._

_Oh, and do not fear, you are not going to have to wear the same underclothes for your entire stay with the blonde, there are six matching sets in the zipper pocket, but if more is needed, again do not hesitate to ask. Two navy, three black and one red. I also went out and got a single pack for the girl, I know I don't know her size or anything, but I thought I'd get the size just above yours and hope that they work. They're in the bottom left side, just beneath the pantsuit and teal shirt from the back of your closet for her._

_As you asked, your make-up bag is there, as well as the deodorant stick from your bathroom cabinet, and the small bottle of perfume that stands beside it, a few washcloths, a small hand towel, and your brush from the second left drawer, as I decided that perhaps the one from the right drawer you would not want out of your home._

_There are two suits for you, the black white stripped vest and bottoms with a white button up, and the grey swish bottomed suit with matching jacket and purple button up. There are also two pairs of black nylons from the right of your third drawer, and two sets of stockings from the left along with the black garter belt. That's in with the underclothes._

_I can't believe I got it all to fit, but I did. I hope that it's enough to last for a few days. If you need me to go out for more comfortable clothes for the girl, just let me know. Or if you wish to do the shopping, I will be happy to sit with the girl while you are out. Perhaps, if that is the case, it would be wise for me to meet her a few times before._

_I can tell, Regina, how it's all too similar, and though I shall not be one to judge or spread gossip, I can assume that I know what has happened. So I am not offended if you choose not to have me meet the girl who you've taken under your wings._

_Don't wear yourself out, Regina, we may not be as we once were, but I will not hesitate to help you. Talk with Archie, even if about how you love to cook, but don't bottle neck yourself again._

_Take care of yourself, Regina, please. Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it, because now you will not be turned away as you once were. Don't go down that road again. I don't want you there, and I hope you don't either._

_Graham_

_P.S. Don't worry, there are three plastic bags tucked into the side. I know you hate crinkling your clothes too much, but I assume you'd over look that so long as the dirty clothes did not have to mix with the clean._

Regina swallowed down tears as she finished reading and stood up from the toilet, pulling her phone from her pocket and finding Graham's number through her tears. She quickly typed out her message as she whispered it out loud, "Please tell him I'm sorry I can't make it to see him, and let him know I'll be there soon."

She placed her phone atop the counter, never looking at the mirror, before she quickly stripped of her bra and panties, grateful that Graham had been thoughtful enough to pack her some. She dug around and found the small hand towel. Dampening it from the faucet, her head still down, she ran it along her body, relishing in the feeling of at least being somewhat cleaner than before. She couldn't wait to return home to take a shower.

Dressing quickly, she paused as she heard voices from the other room, calming when she noted the nurse was simply returning with the ice chips, and grabbed her black make-up bag. Setting it on the counter, she looked at her reflection for a moment before applying the products with practiced skill and swiftness. She gave a content sigh when she was looking refreshed and well put together.

She folded her dirty clothes and put them into one of the plastic bags Graham had provided her with, and quickly packed the rest away before taking out the hairbrush and running it through her hair before returning it as well. Zipping the bag closed she grabbed her phone just as she received a new text message.

Opening it, she bit back a sob as she read the words Graham had sent her.

_I will, Regina, and don't worry, I'm sure you are forgiven. I'm sure he's just proud that you're helping someone who needs it. I'll be sure to tell him of your coming visit._

Taking a shuddering breath, she put her phone into her pocket before exiting the bathroom to find Miss. Swan stuffing a few ice chips into her mouth, "Feeling better?" The girl gawked at her as she removed her fingers from her mouth. Refusing to shift under the scrutiny, she kept her calm and smirked, "What's the matter, dear, did the ice chips freeze your lips together?"

Immediately a blush flushed the girl's features and she started laughing, "No… I, I was just surprised that you came out so quickly, doesn't it take hours to get ready?"

Regina chuckled as she continued walking to the bed, no longer uncomfortable, "My dear, if it takes someone hours to get ready when they promised to make it quick then you should reevaluate the situations of the friendship. I made it quick because I said I'd be out shortly."

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting it to only take you ten minutes," Emma responded.

"I could have made it faster, but thought it imperative to scrub down quickly. You may be getting help with sponge baths, but I do not have such a pleasure."

"You could go home you know?"

Regina feigned shock, though she wanted to cry at the kind tone in the girl's voice, "And leave you to suffer alone with nothing but an obnoxious beep for company? No, no, honey, I said that you would not be alone, so I am not returning home until you are able to go as well."

"So you can start to turn me into your evil minion and turn me against the sweet, innocently name Mary-Margaret?" Emma questioned, a cheeky tone to her voice.

Regina smirked, put down the small travel suitcase and stepped close, "Exactly."

Emma sputtered, her blush deepening, and broke out into a large grin before beginning to laugh, the sound grabbing Regina's heart and squeezing hard.

Regina began to chuckle, and pressed another kiss to the girl's forehead, finding it rather soothing, before her chuckle turned into soft laughter, and then became slightly louder as Emma's was rather infectious.

The two laughed lightly, smiles on their faces, and after a moment they both quieted. Regina noticed Emma wince slightly, and wondered if the laughing pulled on the stitches from the cesarean section the girl had had, but she kept her mouth shut, and turned up in a pleasant smile.

Emma broke the silence first, "Mayor Mills?"

"Yes, Miss. Swan?"

"Give it to me straight," she played with the blanket across her lap, not looking up, twisting it one way, before twisting it the other.

"Miss. Swan-"

Emma cut her off, "I don't want some sap story, or some sick excuse. I need it to be dead straight and honest. No icky condolences or sticky congratulations. Plain, simple and straight, so it hits me hard."

"You-"

"No hugs, or hems or haas. No pats, or hair brushing, or touching. Just say it, and rip it out real fast."

"You're-"

"I know that he's not with me anymore... churning and kicking inside me, and I thank you for the laughs, but I need to know now... so give it to me straight." Regina heard Emma take a deep breath before raising her eyes. Regina made sure that when Emma's eyes met hers, she found the Mayor looking back with a calm expression, "What… what happened to my baby?"

* * *

/SQ/

* * *

Emma felt like she was going to explode as the words passed her lips. She needed to know, needed to hear it, needed to be able to start coming to terms with the loss of her child. It was the only reason that explained why the Mayor hadn't said anything before. She'd been cut up and opened, but her baby hadn't survived it.

Regina moved the chair she was in closer to the bed, her eyes never breaking their contact. Emma could see Regina's hand twitch, as if wanting to reach out, but the Mayor held back, as Emma had requested. The brunette opened her mouth and Emma steeled herself for the worst, "Miss. Swan, your baby is in the NICU. Your son has a long road ahead of him, but so far he's doing well, and improving quickly."

Before the words fully registered, Emma felt herself begin to sob, sob because her baby was… her eyes widened through her tears as she caught the Mayor's gaze, "My… my son?"

Regina smiled lightly, "Yes, Miss. Swan, your instincts were right, you have a son."

Emma choked on the largest sob yet, but instead of sadness for the loss of her baby, they had become tears of joy, her whole body exploding with happiness as she cried, a smile on her lips. Her son. She had a baby boy, "He's… he's alive?"

"He's alive, and he's monitored twenty-four seven as he improves. It'll be a long road, but he will not be alone," Regina took Emma's hand in hers and took gentle hold of Emma's chin, holding Emma's gaze with her own, "You. Are. Not. Alone."

Emma continued to cry, the tears streaking down her cheeks like jets, her heart was pounding in her ears at the words. She wasn't going to be alone. She and her son were not going to be alone. Her son was alive. She had a son. She and her son were going to be together. She was not going to be alone.

A soft nudge brought Emma out of her thoughts and she found Regina had stood up and was slowly shifting Emma to the side, "Wha-"

"Scoot over, Miss. Swan, it's much to uncomfortable to give someone a hug when the chair is not of the same level with the bed."

Emma choked out a sob of laughter as she slowly did as instructed, and Regina sat down on the bed beside her, gathering her into warm arms and holding on tight. Emma wrapped her arms around the other woman and held on tight, sobbing tears of anguish and joy mixed together. She'd never been able to cry like this before, not with her foster parents, not with Neal, and the feeling of being held with such tenderness was foreign… but Emma didn't want it to leave. She felt safe here, held close in the Mayor's arms. She felt loved.

A few minutes later, Emma felt her tears slow, and pulled away, a blush touching her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall apart like that."

"No apology needed, Miss. Swan."

Emma smiled slightly, brushing at her cheeks, "How long was I out?"

Regina looked away at the clock, "Do you know what time you woke up?"

"Just before you did. I... heard you mumbling in your sleep, and moved my hand to see if you would open your eyes."

Emma saw a quick hint of pain spread across the brunette's face, but it was gone so fast she wondered if she was imagining it, "Well, that was about eight, and so... you were out for about twenty-seven hours, give or take a little."

"Twenty-seven hours!" Emma threw back the flimsy hospital blanket and made an attempt to get out of bed, only to be stopped by the brunette.

"Miss. Swan, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to go find my son!" She flinched back, realizing what she had done. She closed her eyes against the hit that was sure to come, but her heart ached, to hold her baby, so much that she would take the beating then continue on her way.

Only, the expected slap never came, only a frantic voice, "Miss. Swan, you can't go see him yet, you are going to pull on your stitches!"

Emma opened her eyes and swallowed. Fueled by her burning need to see her son she pushed forward, "I need to see my son," she said before kicking her legs over the side of the bed. A hand moved towards her and she flinched again, freezing in her spot. _Shit, I shouldn't have pushed it, now I've made her angry. Dammit Emma, just follow instructions._

Only, once again, the hit didn't come, just an unthreatening hand on her shoulder, "Miss. Swan, you just woke up, seventeen hours after a grueling ten hour Cesarean surgery that took place after you passed out in my arms. You lost a foot of you small intestine, a seventh of your stomach, your appendix, six inches of your colon, and a small portion of your liver. I can only imagine the kinds of painkillers you're on, and cannot believe how lucid you still are. However I know this must be scary, and frustrating, but at this moment you cannot go see your son. You may not feel like you're in too much pain right now, but it will kick in sometime, and you will want to be in bed when that happens."

Anger sparked through Emma, and she couldn't hold her tongue as she shoved the kind hand off her shoulder and shouted, "You have no idea how hard this! You have no idea what I'm feeling right now! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

Hurt flashed across the brunette's face, then quickly became red with obvious anger. Emma swallowed and instinctively began to move away from Regina, only to find out that the brunette moved much faster. Emma blinked as she found Regina standing at the farthest corner of the room, shouting back, "Yes I do! I have every idea what you're going through!"

Regina turned around, and Emma caught a shoulder jerk that probably indicated tears. Her mind was racing, the Mayor knew what she was going through... she didn't have another moment to think on it as Regina spoke again, her voice even and controlled, "I just remembered I have a meeting to go to. It'll be about an hour. I'll catch Doctor Whale on my way out, and have him come evaluate you. Will you be all right here by yourself for probably very close to two hours? I'll be sure to inform the nursing staff that only the woman you've met comes in."

Emma ran a hand down her face before replying, "I'll be okay for a while."

The brunette nodded, her back still turned, "I'll leave my phone with you. I'll be with the Sheriff, his number is the first in speed dial. You can call him to get hold of me, if I'm of need before the meeting is over and I return."

"Okay..." Emma answered quietly, wondering what exactly had happened to provoke the Mayor to react this way.

Regina turned around then, her face flushed, but with no signs of crying, and returned to the bedside. Her hand slipped into her pocket and removed an expensive looking phone that she placed on the small bedside table, "If it's needed, the four number pass code is one-zero-two-seven. I'll be back in just about two hours."

"Okay," Emma said again, shocked when Regina leaned over and pressed a very quick kiss to her forehead before leaving the hospital room without another sound.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Right-ie-o. This chapter was actually going to be longer, but then I realized that it worked super well to chop it down by a thousand words and add the part I chopped to the beginning of Chapter 4.**

**I do hope it was up to standards.**

**Reviews? Pretty please with Cherries on top? And a big hug?**  
**But seriously though, I really do love to hear what you have to say. I am even glad that someone was able to tell me they don't enjoy the 'Graham thing', though I am curious as to why. So, do others feel like this? Still feel the same after this chapter? IDK... I mean, I'm not going to change the story line or anything, but I am curious as to people's thoughts.**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**All right. Here is Chapter four. :)**

**So... I've got a little bit of an issue with this chapter because I think it reveals way more than i want it to. However, I've chopped away at it, and added onto it, and can't really figure out a way to make it any better. So instead, I made it a vague confusion. It's jumbled together, and not completely clear. The whole chapter isn't like that, of course... but this chapter is supposed to be raw, and make you a little confused. You learn A LOT in this chapter, you really do, but I'm also hoping that it's still vague and complicated enough that you're still left wondering what's going on. But at the same time... I couldn't make it really vague, because then it wouldn't be anything but mush.**

**So I'm hoping that I did it justice, and you're still interested.**

**This chapter can be a bit touchy with possible triggers.**

**Self Harm and Rape**

**Oh, and there's a situation right up close to the top that some people may have an issue with... and I completely get that. *Trust me, you'll know it if you see it, because if you have an issue with it, it will irk you. It's supposed to. If you don't have an issue with it, and you pass it by... then I am envious of you.* HOWEVER, please understand that there is a REASON as to why. You just don't know it yet, cause that comes later in a different chapter. So yes, it's supposed to be a little irking, and let me know if it irks you. But I'm not changing it.**

**This chapter is definitely going to test how things are different, and I'm really hoping that it goes over well. There are... actually... a number of situations that may be frustrating, or irking. But honest to goodness they roll around and will make sense as the story continues.**

**Let me know what you think? Because this chapter is... eclectic... and I'm actually a little nervous posting it because I know that there are a lot of touchy issues out there. I am NOT in anyway sorry for writing them, or writing about them and I hope that I do a good job with them... but there are a number of people out there who jump the gun and send hate about things they don't understand, or think they understand but don't. That is what I'm nervous about.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE UNDERSTOOD 100% BY EVERYONE. I know that that may be weird and not make sense, but as the chapters go on, it will become more clear. For others, you may get it right off the bat, and that's just because everyone has different personal experiences...**

**So honestly,**

**please let me know how this chapter went.**

**And once again, I love hearing what you think/hope/expect/theorize etc, about the story and upcoming chapters. :D **

**Love lots,**

**CBC**

* * *

Regina had left the hospital quickly after she had found Victor, and had spoken with the nurses, her emotions raw and painful, but it hadn't been fast enough. She got into her car and drove away, her knuckles white from gripping the wheel too tight. The time it took to get to the station was enough time for Regina to start crying, and the hyperventilating to kick in. Stepping out of her car, she stumbled into the building, her vision blurred, "Graham," she choked out on a sob.

The man's head snapped up, "Regina. What is it? What's happened?" He asked, worry and concern laced in his voice, as he stood up and moved towards her.

"Make it... make it... stop..." She choked out and fell into him, no longer able to hold her own weight as she cried.

Graham wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight as she sobbed, "Oh, Regina, I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"It never... never stops! He's... always on... my mind! They... they're always on my... mind..." she cried into his shirt, wrinkling the back of it within her fists, clutching at the fabric like a life support, "Make it stop... please... why won't it stop?"

"I don't know how, Regina. I wish I could help you make it stop. I wish with all my heart that I knew how, so you didn't have to hurt this way."

Regina continued to cry against him, holding onto him with all her might, and welcomed the soothing motions he drew against her ragged back, and the calming whispers in her ear. He never made promises he couldn't keep, and to hear him say that he was here for her, and that he would hold her, and help her, was a comfort. She felt her legs being lifted from the ground, and knew he was carrying her to sit on the couch.

It was what he did, he held her close as she cried, then moved so that they could sit, and he always sat her in his lap, his arms holding her close, holding her tight. His arms, wrapped around her, helped to keep her in reality, and she was always grateful.

Half an hour passed before her tears dried away, leaving her worn and exhausted, "Graham," she whispered.

She knew what was going to happen next… it was what always happened when she came to him… he knew her so well, but she needed it, needed a good reality check, so she released his shirt slowly as he answered, "Regina, absolutely not."

"Please... Graham, the letter opener, that'll work just fine."

"Absolutely not. You are not going to do that again. Not on my watch, I don't care how angry you get at me, you know damn well I'm not letting you scuttle into the bathroom with my letter opener. I won't even let you do it if you did it while I was watching. I will not let you degrade yourself in that manner. You are stronger than your want to hurt yourself. If you don't feel strong enough right now then I'll be your strength until you do. Do you understand me, this is a moment that will pass. It will come back, but it will pass, and you are stronger than this moment, no matter how lost you feel. Let me be your rock and strength until you find your own again. When you misplace your strength, I will be here to let you borrow mine, because my strength is stronger than that of any razor blade. My strength loves you more than a lifeless letter opener. "

The words washed over her, soothed her, comforted her, despite how she still wanted his letter opener, and she took a deep breath, letting his attractive, forest after rain, sent linger in her senses before she released the air from her lungs, "I miss them, Graham."

"I know, Regina, I know."

"Is it bad that I even miss her, too?"

Graham rubbed her back rhythmically, "No, it's not bad. It doesn't make you a bad person. Your mother was not the kindest of people, in any sense of the word… but she was still your mother. No one can change that, no matter how miserable it may have been. The accident ripped that away from you, and it's okay to feel sad about that. It's okay to feel happy about it too. I don't think it will ever make sense."

She nodded into his shirt, wishing that he knew what really happened. About everything... but her damn mother and the damn curse, and the damn inability for the town to age properly, and be connected with the rest of time as the town was frozen. They moved, it felt like time passed, but it didn't, not like it should. Everyone remembered the past, except the parts that her mother hadn't wanted them to. Nobody knew that time was basically frozen, and that was the reason why visitors never came. The people didn't know that the accident that took her mother and daddy was really a wicked curse cast by her wicked hearted mother. A curse her mother had been able to cast by killing daddy. A curse that killed her mother as well, and left the citizens with non-beating hearts, the inability to actually age though they felt as if time was indeed passing, the inability to remember everything about what made Storybrooke so special, and the inability to leave the town. A curse that left Regina reliving her hell every day, and every night, a constant reminder of everything gone wrong in her life. A curse that had left Regina unable to use her powers.

Another tear slipped down her cheek, and she sniffed, "I'm still having nightmares. They never end, never go away, and it hurts. It hurts to remember everything."

"Do you want to talk about them?" Graham asked kindly, his voice soft.

"No, but I thought I'd let you know."

Graham kissed her hair again, "Do you want to go see them?"

She swallowed, then nodded, "Yes..." her voice cracked and she choked back another sob.

"Want me to drive? When do you need to get back to the hospital?"

"In no more than thirty. I said I wouldn't be more than two hours."

"All right, we'll take your car. When you need to go, drive to the hospital, and I'll do a walking patrol on the way back to the station. See if anyone has shown up."

"Okay," she replied softly, as he shifted and eased her to her feet before standing up himself.

They walked silently to her car, and quickly got in, wasting no time as she started the engine and drove off.

Three minutes later, she pulled into a parking spot, and they got out, both still silent as they made the short trek to their destination. Upon reaching it, Regina was grateful for Graham slipping his hand into hers as she pushed open the mausoleum doors.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, Graham just behind her, "Hi, daddy," she said softly as she ran her fingertips over the plaque that read 'Henry Mills, beloved father.'

A soft, pained smile graced her lips, "I love you, daddy. I miss you so much."

Wiping away a tear, she moved further into the room, and pressed her fingers to another plaque, "Hey, I was able to make it. I hope you aren't upset that it's later than usual."

Graham stood beside her, their hands still linked, "Hey, kid, it's Uncle Graham. It's good to be back today, and sorry if I scared you when I said your mom may not be able to make it."

Regina pressed a kiss to the plaque, "I love you, Daniel, I hope you know that. Oh, and don't worry, I won't forget to bring you cake for your birthday. You're going to be twelve, I can't believe it," she swallowed, silently thinking to herself how her son was not actually going to be twelve but twenty… if her mother had not cast the curse.

She remained there, crouched beside the plaque, for another ten minutes, telling him about Miss. Swan, before standing and running her fingers across the words 'Daniel S. Jr. Mills. Forever loved baby boy of Regina Mills and Daniel Hay.'

"I love you, baby. Say hello to daddy for me, okay Danny?" She said softly, "And tell him that I'm very sorry I can't visit with him today, I made a promise to Emma, and I have to keep it. Promises are very important, and he will understand. Tell him I love him very much, and that I will visit him soon."

Graham gave her hand a gentle squeeze and pressed a kiss to her hair, "Ready to go?"

She turned and looked at the last plaque that simply read 'Cora Mills', "Hello mother, I love you. I wish you could have loved me too. I hope you're burning in hell with Daniel's sperm donor, and that you're sorry for what you've done," she said softly, her voice void of emotion, before nodding, "I'm ready to go."

"Okay, let's go," Graham said tenderly before they left the mausoleum, falling into silence once again as they settled into the Mercedes and headed towards the hospital, a place they both hated for various reasons.

/SQ/

Emma ran her hands through her hair as she watched the clock tick by. It was getting late into the time period Regina had given, and she was beginning to worry. Over the two hours, she couldn't stop thinking about what the other had said, couldn't get the hurt expression the brunette had out of her head. She'd clearly distressed the older woman, upset her somehow with what she'd said, and now that the time was almost up, Emma couldn't stop worrying that Regina was not going to come back to the hospital like she said she would.

She dug her nails into the gauze that was wrapped around her arm and wished that she had something sharp, something to make the jitters and anxiety go away so she could think more clearly, but there wasn't anything close enough to her that she could reach, and she couldn't stand to get to the bathroom without help.

Hot tears stung her eyes and she blinked rapidly, trying to hold down her emotions. Regina still had time, she could still come… she could still get back within the two hours she said it would probably take.

A tear slipped down her left cheek, then another, followed by a tear down her right. She brushed them away, angry with herself for getting attached to the woman who had been so kind to her. She was just like everyone else, nice for a little while, then cruel and heartless. Regina was no different, she wouldn't stay in Emma's life, because Emma didn't deserve anyone.

As the words came to mind, Emma felt her heart slam violently into her ribcage, and her lungs began to burn with the need to let out a sob. She shouldn't have thought any different, everyone she met was the same, and it wasn't ever going to change. Another tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away, angry at herself for crying about something she should have expected.

She gripped at her arm tighter, desperate for release, desperate to feel in control again, furious that once again she allowed the control to get away from her. Looking down, she clawed away the gauze wrap, tearing it away from her arm with an animalistic force.

Regina wasn't going to come back. She had left, just like the few others who had been good in her life. Regina wasn't any different, no matter how hard she desperately wanted the Mayor to be different.

Emma smeared the hot tears across her cheeks and was about to start ripping her way into the stitches that were patterned across her arm, when she heard heels clacking regally down the hallway.

Her head snapped up, more tears springing from her eyes at the sight of Regina stepping around the corner, just a few feet from her room.

She came back… Regina had come back. Regina _was_ different. Regina had kept her promise. An agonizing sob of both relief and sadness tore through her chest as she saw Regina's beautiful features furrow with worry when the woman stepped into the room, "Oh, oh no, I'm sorry," Regina took large, quick strides to the side of the bed, and took gentle hold of Emma's face in her hands, "are you okay? You should have called. I'm so sorry." Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead, "I shouldn't have left you for so long. Are you okay? What's wrong?" She brushed strands of hair away from Emma's face and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

Emma flung her arms out like a child and wrapped them tightly around the brunette, pressing her face into Regina's stomach as she sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not... I'm not leaving you. What made you think so?" Regina asked gently.

"Because every...thing good... in my life... always does!" Emma bawled, tightening her fingers around the brunette, crushing her face harder into Regina's abdomen, desperate not to let her go.

She heard a small gasp, but didn't let go as she continued to cry, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. You're okay, I'm right here."

Long fingers began to slowly comb through her blonde tresses, and calming murmurs were whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Her heart ached as she cried, out of fear, out of sorrow, out of joy, out of exhaustion, and out of love. She felt loved, as Regina continued to sooth her, standing awkwardly beside the bed with Emma wrapped tightly around her. This uptight woman who was clearly broken somehow… had come back. She was still different. Regina was still there. Regina hadn't left.

Emma remembered how the brunette had acted when they met, and now the woman, who had practically manhandled her, was holding her and reassuring her. This woman, who was distant, and clearly not the kindest in the public's eyes, was holding her, and caring for her, and being kind to her… a complete stranger who had been stealing from a store. Burying her face more firmly into the brunette, she continued to clutch to the woman like a lifeline.

Hours seemed to pass before her crying slowed to soft hiccupping sniffles, but she still refused to remove her face or hands from where they were, finding comfort in holding the brunette close. Regina was still combing her fingers through Emma's hair, pressing an occasional kiss to the top of Emma's head... even though Emma knew her hair must be completely disgusting... and whispering words of solace and comfort, and Emma couldn't find it in herself to pull away from it… she was grateful that Regina made no motion to pull away.

She wiggled, just slightly, as she coughed on the lump in her throat, and felt her heart stop. Her fingers, pressed tightly against Regina's back, were not sliding against the smooth skin of a bare back beneath silk fabric… but ridges… scars…. Her nose, that was pressed so firmly into Regina's abdomen, had shifted slightly and dipped down… it wasn't just Regina's back that was covered in scars, but her abdomen as well. She'd been so distraught all the times she'd wrapped her arms around the Mayor that she hadn't realized that the body she was leaning into was marred with thick, pronounced scars.

Emma swallowed thickly, her mind buzzing with her discovery. What had happened that was so physically damaging that when the wounds healed they protruded so far from the rest of the skin? Were they scars on top of scars? Were they wounds on top of wounds that never fully healed, and became ragged scars? Were they more recent? Were they from years past? Was she attacked? Was she in a car accident? Did she do them herself?

"How are you feeling?" Regina's voice pulled Emma from her wandering thoughts, and she jerked away, surprised by the intrusion.

She looked up to find kind eyes looking down, "I…" Emma blinked, "I'm sorry."

Regina's body shook a little beneath Emma's fingers as she chuckled, "Apology accepted, for whatever you are apologizing about. However, that doesn't answer my question. How are you feeling?"

Emma slowly lessened her hold of Regina's waist, releasing the fabric that had been clenched so tightly in her fists, but didn't completely let go, "Better," she answered weakly.

"That's wonderful. Doctor Whale came in while I was away, correct?"

Emma nodded, though she was struggling to keep her thoughts from drifting to the scars she knew were on the other's body, "Yes, he says that everything looks great, and that I'll be released the day after tomorrow."

Regina furrowed her brow, "Really? You've improved enough for him to feel you can be released in two days?"

Ducking her head so she didn't have to look at Regina, she replied, "Well, no, he said in a week or two, but I don't have the insurance, or the money to stay. Just having my son be here is going to rack up hospital bills that I can't pay off, so I need to get out, and-"

"Oh, no, Emma, I've already discussed that with him. Your bills are being taken care of, and are not for you to worry about," Regina cut her off, lifting Emma's head up and brushing a thumb across Emma's cheek to wipe away the wet tear stains, "so you'll be here for as long as you need, and your son will be here as long as he needs."

Emma swallowed… nothing came without a price… so what was the price for this, "What's your game?"

"No strings attached, Miss. Swan. I am playing no game."

"Everyone has an angle. Give something to get something. So what is it you want?" Emma found herself getting angry.

"Miss. Swan, I can promise you that I am not playing some game with you. Your bills are being taken care of, because it is what you need, and I decided to help."

"Why? Just the other day you were ready to call the sheriff on me because I was stealing a toothbrush and a sandwich. So what has changed? What's turned the all mighty Mayor into a friendly benefactor of an abused eighteen-year-old who is the single mother of a bastard child?"

Emma felt Regina's flinch, though she didn't see it, before the Mayor replied, "Because that eighteen-year-old returned what she had taken, then proceeded to go into labor, pass out on me, and almost die. So this all mighty Mayor felt like it would be imperative that the girl would be taken care of until she got her feet under her."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Emma, and she felt her anger flourish, "I will not be some pity piece that you parade around to show how kind hearted you are!"

"That is not at all what I had in mind, Miss. Swan."

"Sure it wasn't! The Mayor, who is labeled as the Evil Queen, doesn't look and see an opportunity to get her hands on good publicity by helping out the poor girl who doesn't have anything! You said you were a politician, and that's exactly the kind of crap that politician's pull! I will not be some pity piece for you to rack up votes!"

Regina swallowed visibly, and spoke calmly, her hands shifting away from Emma's face and down to her sides, "You are not some pity piece, Miss. Swan. I can assure you that despite what people say about me, no one wants the position of Mayor, so my job is quite safe. However, I can assure you that you are egging me on, and however calm and collected I may seem, I have my limits. If you wish to push my limits, I will begin to get angry, and that is not something pretty. I have a nasty temper, Miss. Swan, and I would prefer not to get angry. Never would I strike you, but it would not be enjoyable for either of us if my temper flared. If you so wish to not be some pity piece, as you say, then say it once more, and I will inform Doctor Whale that you wish for me not to pay your bills, and you can handle them yourself."

Emma shivered, and lowered her eyes so she didn't have to see the cold expression that Regina was wearing. The clock ticked away a good few minutes in the silence before she finally spoke, her voice barely even a whisper, "You promise you're not taking advantage of me?"

Regina grasped her chin, and lifted her head, locking their gazes together, "I promise, Miss. Swan, that I am not taking advantage of you in anyway. I am being a rock for you to stand on when the current is strong."

Emma sniffed, and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before asking, "Why?"

"Because you need someone to do it."

"No, I mean why are you being so kind?"

"I do believe my previous answer still stands, Miss. Swan."

"Nobody has ever been nice to me just to be nice… everyone always wants something… so why, Mayor Mills, are you being so kind to me?"

"Because it seems like there are a number of things out of your control right now, and I decided that I would release one stress from your life."

"Why?" Emma asked, frustrated that she wasn't getting any answers that she wanted, "What made you think about helping me after you wanted to throw me in jail for shoplifting?"

Regina pulled from Emma's grasp and pressed the small button on the wall, "I'll make sure a nurse comes to re-bandage your wrist so the stitching doesn't get pulled on. I'm sure you're hungry, so I'll be sure that something is brought up as well."

Emma gawked, Regina had noticed that her forearm was unwrapped… Regina had noticed a small detail about her… "You noticed the gauze had come off?"

"Of course I had. What kind of politician would I be if I can't notice small details?" Regina replied, and Emma grimaced, sorry that she'd made such a dig about the other's profession that would then require such a backhanded response to her question.

"How did you get the scar, on your lip?" She asked suddenly.

Regina stiffened and cleared her throat before speaking swiftly… as if on well-practiced autopilot, "I got into an accident and hit my face when I was younger."

Emma nodded, her instincts buzzing that the statement wasn't the truth…. Running her tongue over her teeth, she cleared her own throat before pulling back part of the gown from her neck, "My foster brother," she pointed to a scar just above her collarbone, when Regina looked down, "he bit me, and tore away a chunk of skin."

"I'm sorry, that does not sound pleasant," Regina replied.

"Why didn't you ask?" She whispered.

"Pardon? Ask what, Miss. Swan?"

"Ask how the gauze wrap came off?"

"It matters naught, Miss. Swan, but it needs rewrapped in order to remain clean so you don't get an infection. Deeper cuts like your own are much more likely to become infected, and it would not be enjoyable."

Emma nodded, suddenly feeling like a bobble-head at how much head shaking she had been doing, "Yea, I guess."

"Miss. Swan?" Regina raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"About yourself. Why won't you tell me a little about yourself, or as to your thoughts on why you're really helping me," Emma explained.

"Miss. Swan, my personal affairs, and life are not up for discussion."

"But mine are? You're paying for my hospital bills, and my son's, yet I know nothing about you."

"I hardly know much more about you, Miss. Swan."

"You know more about me than I do about you."

"That is true, yes," Regina responded, giving nothing away.

Emma looked down, "Back… back at the store, when you said what happened wasn't my fault…" her voice wavered and she died off, letting her voice fade.

"Go on."

"You hesitated. Just before you said 'girls like you,' you hesitated. Why?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you," Regina said, her voice somehow sounding distant to Emma's ears.

"Is… is it so bad that I want to know you. To… get to know the woman who is helping me?"

It was quiet for a moment before Regina replied, "No, I suppose not, but I do not like talking about myself. My personal life is exactly that. It's personal."

"Well… is there something you can tell me?"

Emma heard Regina sigh deeply, "All right, fine. My father's name is Henry… and my, my mother's name is Cora."

Emma could have sworn she heard distaste in the woman's voice upon speaking her mother's name, and wondered if they didn't have a close relationship. Instead of asking, she decided to try something, "I don't know my parents. I was left on the side of the road, when I was but minutes old, next to a diner. There wasn't even a hospital band on my wrist. The only thing was a knitted blanket I was wrapped up in, with my name sown into it. I'd been in the foster system ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't know how I would feel in that situation."

"Let me tell you, it sucks. I'd give anything to have had my parents. You're lucky to have had your parents."

Emma watched as Regina stiffened, the perfect mask slipping just slightly to reveal pain, before snapping back in place as the brunette spoke, "Yes, I suppose. I've lived in this town my whole life, with my parents."

"I've lived in nineteen different places. Fifteen of them were before I turned sixteen. Twenty if you now count my stay here in your little town."

"I've only ever been away from this sleepy little town once, on a vacation trip. My father… he was the Mayor before me, so we rarely had any opportunity to travel, and out of the few times we had the chance we only took it the one time."

Emma noted the hesitation in the brunette's voice, and felt like the whole story wasn't being given, but she filed it away for later. Changing topics, she looked towards the door, "When is the nurse going to get here?"

"I'm not sure, I would have expected she'd be here sooner, but I'm sure she will be coming in at any moment."

Emma looked back, "When do you think I will get to see my baby? I'm trying, really hard, to be patient, but I need to see my son."

"I don't know, Miss. Swan, but I assure you, the moment Doctor Whale says you can, nothing is going to stop you."

"Good, because I need to see my son."

"Do you not have a name for him?"

Emma shook her head, "I'm not going to name my son before I see him, and hold him to my chest. He is worthy of more than that. Of course I have names on the list, but I cannot choose until I see him, and hold him to my heart."

Regina glanced away quickly, and Emma could tell the other was making it seem as if something out the window had caught her interest as she spoke, "That is a sweet thing to do. You are going to be a great mother to him."

"Thanks," Emma shied away from the praise, but she felt her heart skip a beat as a blush claimed her cheeks. _I just hope that the name in mind will fit._

/SQ/

"_Daniel!" Regina called as she gracefully dismounted her horse and scrambled towards the stables, "Daniel!"_

_She threw open the door, and skidded to a halt at the sight of her mother just down the hall, not looking in her direction. _What is she doing here?

_Regina took a deep breath before quickly coming to a conclusion. Steeling herself she continued into the stables, "Daniel!" She called out loudly, this time knowing her mother heard her, as the woman turned, "I need to borrow the hoof pick! I think there is a rock stuck in Rocinante's left forefoot!" Regina said_

_A sandy blonde haired boy of nineteen stepped around the corner of a stall, "Is he all right?"_

"_Yes, but if there's a rock stuck, I want to get it out immediately. He's limping ever so slightly," Regina said._

"_Of course, it's in the chest in the tackle room," Daniel replied, "you know where it is."_

_Regina nodded and smiled politely, knowing her mother was watching, "Of course, thank you, Daniel."_

"_You're welcome, Miss. Mills," he replied, and Regina knew his reasons for being formal._

_Regina turned and almost smacked into her mother, "Regina, is it in anyway polite to see your mother and ignore her?"_

_Regina swallowed, "Of course not, mother, but I need to get the rock out of Rocinante's hoof."_

"_And doing so is more important than addressing your own mother?" Cora asked, her eyes hard and narrowed._

"_No, mother! Do you believe that is why I did not say hello to you?" Regina gasped, "Mother, I apologize for making you feel that way. I was very worried, and upon seeing you thought that the sooner I could relieve Rocinante of his discomfort the sooner I could spend time with you. It is such a joy to have you here at the stables."_

_Her mother smiled coldly, "Yes, however it is a disappointment to see you riding like a man. A lady rides with grace, not a roguish attitude."_

_Regina frowned, "I was just having some fun, mother."_

"_Yes, well, Regina, you are eighteen almost nineteen. Your days as a child are long gone, and your time for fun should not be as plentiful as it once was. You need to start acting like an adult. You need to start behaving like the young woman you are."_

"_But mother I-"_

"_Do not argue with me, Regina. I am in no mood for your disrespecting attitude. I expect you home in no more than an hour for your studies."_

_Regina inwardly sighed as she nodded, "Of course, mother. I will take care of Rocinante, and then make my way home."_

"_Yes, you most certainly will, for I will not take kindly to you skipping out on your studies," Cora took harsh hold of Regina's chin, "so I will see you at home."_

"_Yes, mother," Regina answered, forcing the tears in her eyes not to spill down her cheeks._

_Cora released her and tapped her cheek, "Good girl. Remember, Regina, no more than an hour," her mother spoke coldly, silent threats laced in her voice._

_Regina nodded as her mother turned and began to walk out from the stables, "No more than an hour."_

_She waited until her mother had left before running to the tackle room and retrieving the hoof pick. A couple tears slipped down her cheeks as she ran back out towards her horse, who was waiting patiently in the field, "Hey, Roci, I'm sorry it took so long. Let's get a look at your hoof."_

_He whinnied in response and tossed his head as if nodding in agreement. She laughed as she situated herself as she needed to be, and lifted his hoof to see a large pebble. Using the pick to gently pry it out, she smiled to herself when it slide loose and she lowered the hoof back down, "How's that? Huh, Roci? Is that better?" She laughed as she patted his side and he turned to nuzzle her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his head and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "Yea? It's all better? That's good."_

"_Regina."_

_She turned around to find Daniel standing just a few paces away, "Daniel," she smiled and ran to him, laughing when he picked her up and twirled her around quickly before placing her feet back on the ground and kissing her soundlessly. He pulled away with a smile and she returned it, "how are you?"_

"_I'm fine, my love, how are you fairing? You said earlier you felt ill?"_

_She nodded her head solemnly, "I was, but the feeling is gone."_

_He brushed a thumb against her cheek, wiping away a tear from earlier, "Do you know what caused it?"_

_Regina shook her head, "No, but it was probably just from the candy Granny snuck me the other night. I ate too much of it."_

_He laughed and kissed her again, "You and your sweets."_

"_My mother doesn't allow me to have them at home, so I relish in the chances I get, and over-indulge, it is nothing to laugh at," she pouted, trying to hide her own laugh._

"_Of course, my love, that's exactly it," Daniel smiled at her._

"_I love you, Daniel."_

"_And I you, Regina," he brushed his thumb over her lips before kissing her sweetly, "and as soon as I get my acceptance letter to Harvard, I am going to propose to you, and together we are going to run away from Storybrooke."_

"_I hope you get it soon, Daniel, I don't know how much longer I can wait."_

"_Soon, my love, I promise, and with the acceptance, then your mother will finally see me as worthy of you."_

"_Oh, Daniel, you are very worthy of me, and I wait for the day for you to have me."_

"_I wait for the day that we take each other," he whispered softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead._

"_I wish I could stay longer, but I am needed back at home, could you put Rocinante back in his stall?"_

"_Of course, I love you, Regina," he said, capturing her lips with his._

"_I love you, too, Daniel," she gave him a quick hug before blowing a kiss at Rocinante, who whinnied and huffed in response, making them both laugh, before Regina turned and began her walk home, a smile on her face._

_As she passed by Granny's dinner, mostly empty due to everyone returning to work after lunch, a hand wrapped around her face, making her unable to scream, and another hand wrapped around her waist, dragging her off the streets and into the back alley just a few feet away._

_Her screams were muffled by the hard hold on her face, and her struggles lessened by the arm around her body, but she didn't stop until she felt a knife press into her side and a harsh, unfamiliar voice speak into her ear, "You are going to stop struggling, Miss. Regina, or I will take great pleasure in killing you. You are going to do exactly as I say, and not fight back. Do you understand me, huh you little whore?"_

_Regina swallowed, but made no motion to answer him in anyway, only to deeply regret it when he dug the knife into her side and she cried out against his hand, "Do you understand me!" He said in a loud, angry whisper._

_Tears stung in her eyes as she nodded…_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Hey all. I apologize for my tardiness in posting this chapter. Things came up, and time escaped me. It happens.**

**I'm actually a bit behind in writing as well, so the next chapter may take a little longer as well, BUT, it will be up no later than three weeks from now. I PROMISE!**

**I know that's a while, but I know that it will be up before three weeks pass us by. It may be earlier too, it just depends on how things go.**

**Umm... I'm wondering a little if the last chapter wasn't up to par... and I'm a bit concerned that maybe I didn't do it justice...**

**Well, anyway, um... I'd like to remind you that this story is VERY AU... and some may not enjoy that. Situations are different, BETWEEN EVERYONE! So... yea... just an upcoming warning, for this chapter as well as the upcoming chapters.**

**Cause I'm working on chapter eight, and yea, it's very different... so yea, just letting you know.**

**This chapter is a bit fluffy, and fun at first, BUT it loses a lot of it's lightness closer to the end.**

**TW: mentions of rape, and aftermath of rape.**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Love Lots,**

**CBC**

* * *

Two days passed slowly, and Emma continued to urge conversation from Regina, but the woman was a clam. She let go of little things, but never elaborated, and left Emma out to dry. She was a word wizard, and Emma discovered that she was very manipulative. Yet, she still kept to her promises. She was always at the hospital, keeping the promise that she wouldn't leave Emma. She slept in the room with her, and Emma had woken several times in the night to soft cries coming from the brunette, wondering what to do. In the end she would just start talking, and eventually the cries would quiet down. It made Emma curious, and sad, as to why the brunette cried out at night… but she always deciding not to bring it up in the morning.

Regina dressed there, towel washed herself every morning while Emma's nurse aided the blonde with a sponge bath, ate there, had her secretary bring her paper work there, stepped just out of hearing shot to make phone calls but never out of sight... and was taking care of the bills.

As the hours passed, Emma herself could see why the people called her the Evil Queen, and at first was worried that the brunette was going to drop her like a ball, but the woman never did. Emma felt herself relaxing in the presence of the regal mayor, felt content simply with the other there, and found herself wanting to truly get to know the bubble-wrapped enigma that was Regina.

Looking up when the bathroom door opened, Emma smiled as Regina stepped out, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Do you have a penny?" Regina asked without skipping a beat, a playful smirk on her face.

Emma furrowed her brow, then smiled again, "No."

"What are you smiling about? You don't have a penny for my thoughts, though my thoughts are much more expensive than a penny."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Well, I may not have a penny but I have something else."

Regina's left eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Oh? You have something else to offer for my thoughts?"

Emma nodded, "I do. Would you like to know what it is?"

Regina chuckled, "All right, what do you have to offer?"

Emma puckered up her lips and batted her eyelashes, as she twirled a strand of hair within her fingers, "How about a little kiss?"

Regina's chuckle turned into a laugh and she stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead, "You, Miss. Swan, are impossible."

Emma grinned, happy she got the other woman to laugh, "Well? Do I get to hear your thoughts?"

"No, if I do remember not just thirty seconds ago, it was I who kissed you, not you who kissed me."

Emma feigned surprise, "Well then, I must do something to fix that!" She said cheekily before shifting on the bed and pressing her lips to Regina's cheek briefly.

She heard a small gasp, and smiled to herself as she saw a pretty blush creep up on Regina's features. A few moments passed, and Emma felt pride in herself for making the beautiful woman speechless.

Snickering to herself, she let a curious look settle onto her features as she asked in an innocent tone, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Regina seemed to be pulled from her trance, and looked at the blonde with a playful glint in her eyes, as she lightly slapped Emma's arm as she chuckled, "How about a kiss?" She asked in return, and before Emma could answer, Regina leaned down and captured Emma's lips with her own. A kiss so soft and sweet and light, Emma could hardly believe it had been real when Regina pulled away and moved to the other side of the bed, and settled into her chair.

Speechless, she swallowed, and brushed her fingers against her tingling lips… she'd never felt that before… it was like someone had set off firecrackers in her stomach. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Regina, with a smirk on her face, said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Scoffing to hide her laughter, Emma took her pillow from behind her and smacked it lightly into Regina's face, "You are impossible," she mimicked Regina from early, and smiled as Regina laughed again, before allowing her own laughter to spill from her lips.

Emma smiled to herself… she may not have gotten the beautiful Mayor to talk about her past, but she did find out something. Regina was a tease… a tease with plump, warm, kissable lips that she knew how to use… and that was something Emma was glad to know.

/SQ/

"Miss. Swan, the incision is healing well, and I hope to be able to discharge you come Saturday or Sunday," Doctor Whale informed heartily, a smile on his face.

"And my baby, when can I go see him?" Emma asked, impatiently. She'd been in the insipid room for five days, and still had not been allowed to go see her son. Regina had offered to go and take pictures, and though touched by the offer, Emma had refused. She needed to see her son, and she wanted to see him on her own, not through a screen.

"It's still early, but," the doctor checked his watch, "his morning routine will be finished around ten. I'll check with the NICU staff then, and get back to you ASAP with your answer. He's been improving very well, and maybe today will be the day you get to see him."

Emma smiled brightly, "Really? You think so? I may get to see him today?"

Doctor Whale smiled in return, "I cannot say yes, but I can say that you have improved well enough that I permit you to be able to do more walking than just to use the restroom, though if going to the NICU, I would recommend a wheelchair, because if you wear yourself out to fast you are more likely to slow your progress and pull at the stitches."

Emma nodded, "I don't care if I have to have drag myself there on my hands and knees, I need to see my son."

"All right, Miss. Swan, I will do my best to get the affirmative from the NICU staff, and I will be back around eleven to let you know what I find out."

"Thank you, Doctor Whale, that means a lot."

The man smiled gently, "You're welcome. I'll see you in a few hours, Miss. Swan, Madam Mayor," he nodded to each of them before turning and taking his leave.

Emma turned to Regina, "Did you hear? I may get to see my son today!"

Regina smiled, and stepped forward to press a kiss to her forehead, "I did hear, and I hope that you are able to, you've waited far too long to be able to hold your baby boy, and he needs a name."

Emma smiled back, "Want to play twenty questions while we wait?"

Regina sighed, "All right, Miss. Swan. I will play twenty questions, but only under the conditions that either of us can refuse to answer any question we like to."

Emma scoffed, "That's no fair! You'll only refuse to answer every question!"

Regina chuckled, "Is that so? Well, if I refuse to answer every question then you too can refuse to answer every question. However, just ask questions I won't refuse and it'll solve that problem."

Emma narrowed her gaze and stuck out her tongue, not caring she was acting like a child. Regina let her do so, and Emma never really did get to act like a child before, so she was going to take advantage of it, "Fine, we can refuse to answer any question we like."

"Would you like to go first, or would you like me to go first?" Regina asked with a smug smirk on her face.

Emma scowled playfully, "I'll ask the question first, then you answer, then ask your own question."

"All right then, Miss. Swan, what is my first question?"

Emma huffed for a moment before deciding she'd start with something easy, "What is your favorite color?"

"I have no favorite exactly, but if I had to chose one I would go with a deep, royal purple."

"Neat, okay, now you ask."

"All right, what about you? What is your favorite color?"

_Blood red, seeping from my arms. _Emma shoved the thought out of her head, she couldn't say that… Regina wouldn't understand… and judgment would come much too quickly, "I like reds and blues. Hard to choose which one I like more."

"Isn't that interesting, the colors you like mix to create the color I favor," Regina said with a fake wondering tone to it.

Emma laughed, "Yea, they do. Okay, so, my next question, did you have any pets growing up, and if so then what?"

Emma saw some indescribable emotion spread across the Mayor's face, and thought she was going to refuse, but Regina opened her mouth and spoke, the emotion once there long gone, "I did yes, I had two horses, a rough and rowdy stallion, and a stubborn yet gentle mare. One was my personal horse, the other my father's horse, though I tended her more often than not."

"That's really cool."

"What about you Miss. Swan, any pets?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "You most certainly have a way of coming up with original questions."

"Well, would you honestly say that if I started first you would have not asked a handful of the same questions?" Regina asked, a smirk displayed on her face.

Emma huffed childishly, "Well, I was around a lot of animals, but they were never pets, because I wasn't allowed to interact with most of them. There were dogs, cats, birds, lizards, you name it." She lifted up the right sleeve of the hospital gown and pointed to a scar, "I got attacked, by a dog. However, instead of getting rid of the damn dog… the dad beat me, then sent me back to the group home."

"You're better off without that kind of treatment. You are not less than a dog, and what he did was sick and wrong," Regina scowled, her lips turning up in disgust.

Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the words, she would never get over, or used to, someone telling her she was worth something, "Thank you…" she whispered softly, before clearing her throat, "Okay, next question, Coke or Pepsi?"

A snort of laughter came next, but Regina quickly composed herself, "I am not a soda drinker, Miss. Swan"

"Oh come on, surely the Madam Mayor has at least tried the two?"

"Well, if I had to choose, Coke, but I would much prefer a glass of water, a nice wine, or cider over those sugary, teeth rotting concoctions."

"Cider's better though?" Emma asked.

"When it's homemade, with no preservatives or sugars added, yes, my cider is much better. Though, you are not twenty-one yet, so I won't be giving you a taste."

"Oh, I see, flaunt your cider about though it's something I can't have."

"Exactly, Miss. Swan," Regina said with fake seriousness.

Emma smiled, "Okay, whatever, your turn. Next question."

Regina chuckled, "All right, what's your favorite season?"

"Oh, not copy-catting me this time are you? It's coke, too, by the way…." Emma said smugly before smiling, "My favorite season depends on where I am, so I don't really have a favorite season. Unless we're talking TV shows, because that's a whole different story. However, I guess I'd have to say summer, because I didn't have to worry about going to some new school, and being picked on. When I ran away from the system, nights were easier to deal with in the summer, because it was warmer weather. I didn't have to worry about freezing to death. So, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child. What is your favorite movie?"

Emma smiled, "I love the Notebook! I watched it once, and thought it was so sweet, even though it made me cry. Do you speak any other languages?"

"I do, actually. I speak French, Italian, Spanish, German, and Latin, fluently, as well as English. How about you?"

Emma blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, I took a semester of Spanish in middle school, but I really wouldn't call it being able to speak a different language. Just me and my choppy English."

"I'd be happy to extend your vocabulary while you're stuck here."

"Really?" Emma brightened at the idea, "That… that'd be fun. Thanks."

"Of course. So what's your next question?"

"What band or singer do you sometimes listen to, that would shock everyone if they found out?"

Regina laughed, "Well, I went through an N'sync phase, I do enjoy many songs by Pink, and there are a number of songs that I enjoy by Florence and The Machine."

Emma gawked, "No shit? Really? What's your favorite Florence song?"

Regina eyed her playfully, "Hold up there, honey, I haven't asked you a question yet. What musician do you listen to that would shock people?"

"Would you believe if I said I truly enjoy listening to Beethoven?"

Regina's eyebrow quirked upward, "Really?"

"Yea, it would help me get to sleep on bad nights… which were more often than not. It was soothing, and calming." Emma swallowed and coughed, forcing tears out of her eyes at bad memories, "So, favorite Florence song?"

Emma swore she saw some reminiscing pain flit across the brunette's face as she answered, "Kiss with a fist."

Emma felt her jaw grow slack, "Seriously? Wow. Okay, you take the cake. I wasn't expecting that."

Regina chuckled, "Nice to know I surprised you, Miss. Swan. Do you like to dance, Miss. Swan?"

"Dance? Well, yea, but not all that ballroom stuff, I don't know how to do any of that. I'm a shake and shimmy girl, with a bottle of beer… when I get older…" she amended quickly, with a goofy smile, "Do you like to go swimming?"

Regina shook her head, "Not really, no. I do on occasion, but the chlorine is horrid for my hair and skin. Not only that, but Maine waters are very cold, even in the summer, so going into the ocean isn't much better. Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Total chocolate girl, hands down, that was easy." Emma laughed, shifting slightly on the bed to get more comfortable, "Okay, how long was your longest relationship?"

Regina stiffened, and the light in her eyes died, "I refuse to answer that," she said, her voice icy.

"All right, have you been in a relationship?"

"Of course I have. Do you like to go swimming?"

"I did, and if it's just me alone in the pool, I probably still would, but otherwise, no not anymore. Where did you go, on that one time you left this place?"

"New York, for a week. Where were you before you came here?"

"I refuse to answer that," Emma said quickly.

"All right, pasta or lasagna?"

"I love both, but I guess lasagna, because it's a little less messy to eat. Have you ever been in love?"

Regina stilled, and Emma bit her cheek as she cursed herself, only instead of refusing, Regina answered softly, a painful strain in her voice, "Yes." A moment of silence passed before she cleared her throat and spoke again, "Apples or Oranges?"

"Apples, I like the juicy crunch you get with a good apple," Emma smiled, "What about you?"

"Apples as well. In fact I have an apple tree that I've had since I was but a child. They make the best apple cider, that I so kindly flaunted about earlier."

Emma laughed, "Is that so? Could I someday try one of these delicious apples?"

"I think I can arrange that. Favorite book?"

"I was never a big reader, but I loved comic books, do they count? I'm a huge Avengers girl. What were the names of your horses?"

"My stallion was Rocinante, and my father's mare was Starfire."

"Pretty," Emma said.

"They were, yes. Are you good at keeping promises and secrets?"

Emma nodded, and forced her voice not to drop along with her mood as she remembered her past, "I am. I've had enough people abandon me, and leave me, that I've learned that for someone to trust me with a secret is a big deal. Even if that person leaves me, or hurts me… a secret is special and a promise is sacred. So I never tell secrets, and I do my hardest never to break a promise. Ever had a near death experience?"

Emma noticed Regina's hands clench tightly against her thighs, and the woman's throat bob with a hard swallow. _Shit, another question that's made her upset._ She thought to herself as she waited, surprised to hear Regina not refuse, "Yes, I have," the other cleared her throat once more, "Star Wars, or Star Trek."

"Oh come on! You're trying to make me choose? Both!" Emma laughed, "Okay. Piercings or tattoos? And where?"

"Both. I have my ears and my navel pierced, and a tattoo of a feather on my right wrist. How about you?"

Emma gawked, then blushed, "Both. My ears, and my…" she let out a small cough, "anyway, well, my tattoo is a Swan. It's on the left side of my lower back, almost on my hip, just out of sight even in this flimsy gown. Why are you being so kind to me?"

Regina gave her a sharp look, "Miss. Swan, this has already been discussed. I refuse to answer."

"Are you afraid of what I'll think of you?" Emma asked instead, her voice soft, as she looked down.

"Miss. Swan!"

"Because seriously? Like I have the ability to boast about something or judge you for anything. It's okay, to be afraid. Trusting people isn't easy, but you can trust me. I don't know how I can prove it to you, but you've been so kind to me, and I… I want you to know that age difference or not, I can be a friend. I'm messed up, broken, and missing so many pieces, that to judge another would be hypocrisy. And… if staying here, with me, makes you uncomfortable, you are welcome to leave and come back. I don't like hospitals very much either, and I'm a very light sleeper. I've long since learned how to wake myself up when I have a nightmare, because it was better than waking up to someone hitting me because I was crying out in my sleep."

"I don't know what you mean," Regina said, her voice cold.

"I wake up, in the night, when you cry out. I just start talking, telling you silly things, and eventually you quiet down, but it's not just once. I wake up three or four times a night, and talk to you until you relax again. It… it's actually funny, because usually I wake up due to my own night terrors, but since I got here, I haven't had a single one. I hardly know you, but I feel so safe when you're around, and I've never felt safe before, not even in the good foster homes I was in."

Emma looked up, tears stinging her eyes, "However something's clearly distressing you, and that hurts me. So, if going home will alleviate the distress, you are welcome to go home during the night, you don't need to stay here. You deserve to feel safe too, and if you don't feel safe here, then don't stick around because of me. That isn't right, promises or not, because it makes you feel worse about whatever it is that is bothering you. You don't have to stick around, you're allowed to leave, don't worry, I won't break."

Emma wiped her face with the back of her hand, "But I think that you being here is breaking you. Your eyes, they speak a thousand words that you don't say with your mouth, and they're screaming. You feel trapped by something, and scared, and whenever I bring up why you're being so kind to me, you remember something painful, I can see it in your eyes every time. So it's okay, to leave, because I can't stand to be a reminder to someone about past pains. I can't stand to feel so loved and shut out at the same time, because it just leaves me feeling empty in the end, because the love I try to show back gets pushed away. So no games, on either end. No tricks, no lies, no fake bullshit. It's okay if you leave, you can have your out, and I won't blame you, or judge you, or hate you. I could never hate the woman who made me feel so safe."

Catching Regina's gaze, she gave a watery smile before turning away, and shifting so she was no longer sitting up in the bed, but laying down, "Thank you, for your help, Mayor Mills. The door is yours to exit through," she said softly, holding back her tears, waiting for the Mayor to leave before she would allow them to roll down her cheeks.

It was the right thing to do, to let the Mayor leave, night terrors be damned. She could handle the nightmares better than the pained expressions in the brunette's eyes. She could let her comfort go in order to help Regina. She could let the love she felt go, better than she could allow the pain to stay. So it was the right thing to do, because the Mayor didn't need Emma as a constant reminder of something that had happened. Something that was clearly troubling her, and she wouldn't talk about.

/SQ/

Regina swallowed as she stared at the blonde hair lying on the light blue pillowcase. Emma was… giving her an out… allowing her to leave…. Swallowing again, she glanced at the door, then back to the blonde before she stood up.

She felt safe… with her? Miss. Swan felt safe with her around, but was allowing her to leave… so that she didn't feel distressed. Miss. Swan was giving her a choice, giving her the option, to leave.

Sniffing softly, and steeling her emotions, she walked to the other side of the bed, and crouched down, noticing the blonde had her eyes shut tightly closed, "Is that what you want? Do you want me to go?"

The girl shook her head, but left her eyes closed, "You can go."

"That was not the answer to the question I asked you, Miss. Swan."

"You can go, it's fine."

Regina brushed her fingers across the girl's forehead, and tucked the loose hair behind Emma's ear, "Do you want me to go?"

"I said it's fine."

"No tricks, no lies, no… fake bullshit…. Is that what you want me to do? Do you want me to leave you?"

This time, Emma opened her eyes, and a tear slipped free and rolled across the bridge of her nose before dripping onto the pillow, "I…" she choked on a quiet sob, "no."

Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips to a tear stained cheek, "Then I'm not going."

"But-"

"But nothing, Miss. Swan. Yes, I am not a fan of hospitals, but my being at home won't do either of us any good if you're upset. I'd rather face a few night terrors than make you start feeling like you aren't safe here." _And it doesn't matter where I am, the night terrors never stop, and never leave, so at least you'll feel better if I stay._

"I said-"

"Miss. Swan, I am not an easy person to run off, and my decision is very final. I am deeply touched by your concern, and your willingness to try to help me, and on occasion I will need to go, but I will always come right back. When you get released in a few days, I have a guest bedroom ready for you to come and use. I am not leaving."

"You… you aren't going to leave?" Emma sniffed, another tear dropping from her nose to the pillow.

"No, Miss. Swan, I'm not leaving."

A small smile cracked across Emma's face, "Do you mean it?"

Regina smiled and ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, "Well, I may have a meeting to go to around three this afternoon…" she let her voice fade out, and smirked.

Emma's smile widened and she laughed at the teasing, "But you'll come back, right?"

"Yes, I'll come right back, and maybe I can convince the good Doctor to let me bring you some decent food, the hospital meals surely must be driving you up the walls."

"No, it's fine. The hospital food is wonderful, and it's great to get three meals a day… it's not something I'm used to."

Regina felt her heart stop at the words, but put a smile on to mask the rising anger about the mistreatment Emma had suffered, "Well, all right, but if I were to go out and bring you something back, what would you like?"

Emma looked at her for a moment, then answered softly, "My red jacket?"

"Pardon?" Regina asked, not sure if she had heard quite right.

"My red jacket, what happened to it?"

Regina made a small 'oh' shape with her mouth before smiling, "It's at my personal dry cleaners, actually. I thought that it would be a good thing to get the blood cleaned out from it. I was informed that it should be ready for pick up on Friday. So you want your jacket back, I'll be sure to get it as soon as I can, but if there was something I could bring for you, what would you like?"

"You could bring me a can tab and it would be more than I have. All I've got to my name are the clothes I was wearing when I got here, and my baby. The number of things that I want, or would like is a mile long, but there isn't any need to get me anything, I'm just fine with the hospital food, honest. You're already paying for my thousands of dollars hospital bill, I don't need anything else."

Regina chuckled, "Miss. Swan, quit being so stubborn. I am offering to get you something, and will be happy to do so."

Emma dropped her gaze, "An Apollo bar?"

"Sure, I can do that, anything else?"

"Would…" Emma closed her mouth.

"Yes, Miss. Swan?"

"Would you like to meet my baby with me? If Doctor Whale says I can see him today?"

Regina felt tears sting in her eyes at the words, and she reached out, taking gentle hold of Emma's chin, and bringing her eyes up, "I would love to, Emma. I would be honored to meet your little boy."

Emma smiled brightly, tears in her eyes as well, and Regina felt her heart beat speed up. She smiled back, before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Emma's forehead before she spoke again, "I need to make a quick call. I'll be right back. We still have some time to wait before Doctor Whale gets back."

Emma nodded, "Okay. Just at the corner, right?"

"Yes, I'll be just at the corner, if you need anything, just scream and I'll come running."

"In your Jimmy Choos?" Emma asked incredulously.

Regina chuckled, "Yes, Miss. Swan, I would come running in my Jimmy Choos. I would come running in my best heels if you needed me to. I'll be right back."

She stood from her crouching position and grabbed her phone before exiting the room and moving to the corner, out of conversational earshot, but Emma could see her from the room.

Dialing the memorized number, it rang twice before it was picked up, "Regina, what is it?"

Regina felt a small, sad, smile spreading across her lips, "I need you to do something for me."

/SQ/

_Regina stumbled out of the alleyway, and collapsed onto the sidewalk when there was no longer a wall available for her to lean against. Sobbing, her body convulsed and she wretched, her stomach contents spilling from her bloody lips, burning angrily up her throat. Shaking, she pushed up onto her hands and knees and cried out when she put pressure onto her left wrist._

_Sobbing, she collapsed back onto the sidewalk, and pulled her legs up to her chest in a fetal position as she began to sob loudly. Her whole body ached… and she was so cold… the air nipping at her skin through her torn clothes._

"_Miss. Regina!" A voice called out, and suddenly she could hear footsteps pounding towards her. A shadow fell over her, and she stiffened, quieting her sobs instantly to sniffles. She had to get up…. Snapping to attention, she struggled to get up again, fighting back a cry at the pain that was threatening to make her vomit again, "Regina, it's Granny, honey, I'm going to help you up. I've got you, okay. Can you look at me?"_

_Regina's gaze drifted up to the worried, yet kindly expression, of the older woman, "He… he… he…" she choked on a sob, unable to produce words._

"_All right, honey, let's get you inside. I'm going to pick you up, okay, let me know if I hurt you, all you have to do is scream. All right, come here," Granny leaned down, and hoisted Regina up and into her arms, cradling Regina's bloody and battered body against her chest._

_Regina whimpered, and began to shake as the tears spilled down her cheeks, "He… he…"_

"_I've got you, he's gone," Granny said, resting Regina's head beneath her chin as she hurried through the side door to her diner, "Ruby! Call the Sheriff, and the Doctor! Tell them they need to come to the diner immediately!" She called, and Regina let out a cry at the harsh tone._

"_What's wrong! Granny, are you hurt!" Ruby, fourteen-years-old and all limbs, rushed into the room, and gasped at the sight of the battered Regina in her grandmother's arms, "What happened!"_

"_Ruby, go call for the Sheriff and the Doctor. Then bring me the phone and I'll call for the Mayor. Now is not the time for questions. Go girl, and hurry."_

_The young girl nodded and rushed back out, "Okay."_

"_I'm right here, Regina. You're safe with me, okay, honey. I've got you."_

_Regina stiffened and cried out at the words, pushing away from the hold. The woman shifted and loosened her hold, "Let me go!"_

"_Regina, can I sing you a song? Would that help?"_

_Regina swallowed down the bile in her throat as she pushed out of Granny's arms, "I… need to… need to go…. I need a shower."_

"_Not yet, honey, just a little while longer. We need to wait for Sheriff Kurt, and Doctor Owens."_

"_Can- can't miss… can't miss my studies," Regina choked out as she stood up, only to fall to the ground again in a whimpering mess from the pain that shot up her right leg. She cried out, loudly, when she slammed her hands onto the tile floor, forgetting how painful her left wrist was._

"_Regina, I don't think your studies are of top priority right now, honey," Granny said softly, her voice warm and gentle._

"_My… mother…" Regina sobbed out, "my mother said… not to… not to… miss my studies."_

"_I'll deal with your mother, honey, you're a bright girl, you'll catch up on your studies later."_

"_Granny! Granny, here's the phone! Sheriff and the Doc are coming," Ruby scampered back into the room and handed her grandmother the phone, "they're coming, Miss. Regina."_

"_Thank you, Ruby, go make sure that no one comes in for the lunch shift, we're closed right now, so go put up the sign. The only people allowed in are the Sheriff, the Doc, and the Mayor."_

"_And Miss. Regina's mother?"_

"_No, she's not welcome to come in. If she comes, tell her that it would be smart for her to go to the hospital so that she can deal with the paperwork ahead of time. Tell her that Regina wants her father. Don't be scared of her," Granny said as she dialed in the Mayor's office number that she'd long since made sure she remembered._

"_Okay, Granny, I won't," Ruby said confidently before running back out to do her duty._

_The phone was answered and the Mayor's secretary spoke, "The Mayor's office, Miss. Greene speaking."_

"_Miss. Greene, it's Eugenia Lucas, I need to speak with Mayor Mills, immediately. It's urgent."_

"_Of course, Widow Lucas, I'll send you through."_

_The phone clicked, and there was a moment of quiet before a kindly, masculine voice spoke, "Widow Lucas, what can I do for you? My secretary said it was urgent."_

"_Mayor Mills, it's your daughter-"_

"_What? What's happened?"_

"_I found her outside the diner. She's been assaulted. I have already called for the Sheriff and the Doctor."_

"_I'm on my way, keep her safe."_

"_Mayor Mills!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I am pretty sure it was a man, Mayor Mills. I believe your daughter has been raped."_

"_I'm on my way, tell her that daddy's coming. Tell her that I'm on my way."_

"_Yes sir."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Right, so that was chapter 5. What did you think? Leave a review?**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: All Right. :D Here is Chapter 6, UP BEFORE THE THREE WEEKS FINISHED! WOOT!**

**I promised three weeks or less, and you got less. :D**

***and to the most recent anon... if you had read the Author's Note in Ch 5, you would have known that YES I AM STILL UPDATING, BUT NEEDED TO EXTEND THE UPDATE FOR A BIT!***

**Anyways,**

**I'm sure it's full of typos, cause they always are... my work is unbeta-ed, so when I reread I make corrections as needed. If you find a typo, let me know. :) :p**

**So yea, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. :D**

**Let me know?**

**Trigger Warnings: Child Abuse, Rape, PTSD, domestic abuse,**

**Again, I may have to extend the update period, but I am not positive. I am hoping not... but if homework gets in the way again. :(**

**Well, enjoy. :D**

**Love Lots,**

**CBC**

* * *

Graham sighed deeply as he pushed open the front door to the Mayor's mansion, and shut it behind him with his foot, not wanting to once again risk dropping the somewhat heavy box he had in his arms.

Heading into the kitchen, he set the box down and went to the far cabinet, pulling out a small glass, filling it with water from the fridge before drinking it quickly. Heaving a broken sigh once more, he quickly rinsed the glass, dried it, and returned it to the cabinet, not wanting to face Regina's wrath if he left her home a mess.

Chuckling dryly he picked the box back up and headed up the stairs to the Master Suite, where he put the box down just beside the bed, like she had requested of him. He then quickly proceeded to make his way down the hall to the room that was never opened. Stopping before it, he found himself staring helplessly at the solid oak wood door, not able to open it.

He and Regina had spent many years together, as friends and lovers, but this door no one was allowed to open… not by him, and not even when her house had to be searched was this door even allowed to be touched... yet here he was. Grabbing the handle, he pulled back away when he noticed his hand was shaking uncontrollably.

"Stupid," he grumbled to himself and shook away his nerves.

He knew what was behind the door, he'd just never been allowed to see it, but Regina had called him up to ask him to open the door and air out the room. Regina had asked him to enter the room without her present. Regina… had asked him to open the door that was never supposed to be opened.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle again and pushed the door open, half expecting it to creak and groan, as if from some creepy horror show, but it slid open soundlessly, and easily, against the soft, powder blue, plush carpet.

It was clean, spotless, and beautiful… though it did smell slightly of musty new paint… though the paint was not new.

He swallowed as he took in the room, eyeing the innocence, and pain of the room that Regina had never taken to remodeling after she did it the first time. The idea the room would never be used was enough to shatter her heart that she never wanted to see it again, she closed the door and never ventured passed her own bedroom door… but it wasn't enough to heal her pain.

With walls tinted in several shades of blue, and accented in ivory, and creamy whites, Graham could almost imagine that he was floating in the sky... as if he was dangling from the mobile hung over the red oak crib along with the angels and unicorns.

Taking another deep breath, he stepped forward, entering the never before used nursery room.

/SQ/

"Miss. Swan," Emma looked up at the sound of her name, and found Doctor Whale standing just outside the room, "may I come in? I'd rather not upset the Madam Mayor by not requesting entrance with her absent."

Emma smiled, though mostly due to the fact that the Mayor certainly kept people in line, and made sure of Emma's safety and comfort around men... and women alike, "You can come in."

He returned her smile, and came to the bedside, "Would you prefer to wait for Madam Mayor, she'll be but a moment, or hear what the NICU staff said now?"

Emma felt her stomach drop, "Now, tell me now."

"You are welcome to go and see him. He's still rocky, and not out of danger, but the NICU staff feels that he's at a stage where the contact between the two of you can be very helpful. He's still too fragile to be held out of the incubator, but you are welcome to see him now."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, Miss. Swan, you can see your baby boy."

"Oh God, really? Oh God," Emma stuffed her fist to her mouth and looked away, not wanting the man to see her cry.

"The Mayor passed me in the hall, she needed to speak with one of the nurses, but she'll be back in just a moment, I'll allow her to help you over to the NICU, but be mindful of your strength," Doctor Whale said with a light tone, "I'll be going now, congratulations, Miss. Swan."

"Thank… thank you."

"You're welcome," Doctor Whale took his leave, and Emma let out a sob of disbelief… she was going to get to see her baby. After five long days, she was finally going to get to see him.

Moments later, Regina came back in, "Miss. Swan, I-"

Emma turned to her, her face still red, "Mayor Mills."

Regina scowled, "What did that weasel little bastard do, I'm going to kill him where he stands," she turned back around, and began leaving.

"No! I'm- no… I'm not sad, they're happy tears. They're happy tears," Emma reassured quickly, "it's okay, Doctor Whale didn't do anything to hurt me."

Regina stepped back around to face her, her features softening, "You're sure? He didn't do anything. You can tell me, if he did, you know that, right?"

Emma nodded, "He didn't do anything," she reassured again, "He came by to tell me what the NICU staff said."

Regina's eyebrow rose in question, "Oh? What did he say?"

Emma smiled brightly, "He said yes! The staff said that I can go see my baby!"

Regina's eyes lit up and she hurried to the bedside, planting a kiss to Emma's forehead, "Oh, that's great news, honey. Do you want to go now? I can have a nurse bring a wheelchair in, and we can go as soon as possible," Regina cupped Emma's face in her hands and their eyes connected, "just tell me when, and we'll go," she smiled, brushing her fingers through Emma's hair, tucking the loose strands behind the blonde's ears.

Emma nodded her head, still caught in Regina's gentle hold, "I want to go see my baby."

Regina let out a breathy chuckle and nodded, "Okay, then let's go see your baby."

/SQ/

_Regina froze upon hearing her mother's voice, fighting the need to curl further into herself and cry out, and listened to the conversation she'd woken up in the middle of, "You will stay away from my daughter!"_

_"I just took care of your daughter, and will continue to do so. She was assaulted, and I will look out for her as I see fit, as a member of this town," Regina felt her heart warm, Widow Lucas had stayed, and had soothed her nightmares with a song... and the older woman wasn't going to let Regina's mother stop her._

_"No, you will do no such thing! You will leave my daughter alone! Unless of course you wish to have me tell this little town about your precious granddaughter."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I think you know, so you are going to walk out of this room, and leave my daughter alone. She will be taken care of. You will stay away, and keep your mouth zipped. She chose to soil herself, and you encourage such behavior. I do not want you near my daughter, or I will make sure everyone here in Storybrooke knows about your sweet, little Ruby."_

_"You're a monster."_

_Her mother let out a cold chuckle, and Regina bit her lip to keep from sobbing, "Oh no, dear, your granddaughter's the monster, do hope you didn't suddenly get us mixed up."_

_Footsteps faded away from her, and Regina forced herself to remain still and calm… hoping that it was her mother who left, and not Widow Lucas. When a sharp shake, and a hand connected with her cheek, she remembered she'd never be so lucky. She jerked with a start, crying out at the pain of being jostled._

"_Wake up, Regina," her mother's voice was hard, and icy._

_Tears stung in her eyes as she shifted slowly, "Mother?"_

_Her head snapped to the side again, the clap of skin on skin echoing in the hospital room, "You stupid, little whore. Do you have any idea what kind of damage this can do to our family's image? To me? To your father?"_

"_Wha-" She bit down on her tongue upon receiving another blow._

"_Did I say you could speak!" Her mother hissed, leaning down and grabbing Regina by the hair, lifting her head from the bed, making Regina whimper at the added pain to what she was already in. She kept her mouth shut, and held back a cry when her mother dropped her head back down, "You'll be happy to know, darling, that the man who did this will not get away."_

_Regina's heart swelled, her mother was going to get the man who hurt her… her mother was going to protect her, "When he is found, you will marry, and the town will be informed that your love was so strong, you couldn't wait."_

_Regina felt her whole world shatter in slow motion, "Mother! He… I… he-"_

_Her mother cut her off with a sickened scoff, "You always come up with another way to disappoint me. I should have expected that you would blow off your studies to soil yourself before marriage. You disgust me, Regina. I can't believe that you came from my body. For once, will you not think about yourself, and think about others before you disappoint me. Perhaps when you are married to the man you let take you, you will learn to act like an adult, and not a filthy whore."_

_Regina saw the slap before she felt it, and she bit her lip to keep from sobbing, "Mother, please!"_

"_Oh, don't worry, Regina. Once the Sheriff is done with his search, you will be reunited with your lover, and soon there after you will be married. You win, darling, you get what you want."_

_Regina swallowed when her mother gave her a cruel smile before turning and stalking out of the hospital room. When her mother disappeared down the hall, Regina couldn't help the sob that violently ripped through her chest and out her battered lips, as the tears streaked down her face._

/SQ/

"Hey there, little man, I'm your momma," Emma felt a giggle of childish awe bubble from her lips, and a smile burst across her face. He was beautiful, and he was hers. She had carried him, nurtured him as best as she could, and had created him. He was hers, all hers to hold and cherish.

She looked up at the young nurse that brought her and Regina in, who nodded as though he knew the question Emma was going to ask, "He can't be held outside yet, but you can put your hands through the holes to hold him."

Emma immediately did so, and pressed her pinky lightly to her son's tiny fingers, she counted them, five little fingers on each hand, five little toes on each foot. She felt her smile widen, she wouldn't care if he had two heads, he was her baby, he was all hers to love, and she was going to do so.

She felt happy tears stinging in the corners of her eyes, and let out a breathy laugh, "Look at you, with your ten little fingers, and ten little toes."

Looking up, she turned her head to see Regina standing to the side, just out of arms reach, "Do you want to come closer?"

"No, it's all right," Regina waved the comment away, "you deserve to be able coo over him without me," she clasped her hands together in a sophisticated manner. She gave a smile, and stayed put where she was.

Emma gave her a pointed look, "I probably wouldn't have him to coo over without you. Besides, Mayor Mills, I want to show him off, and who better than you?" She smiled happily, her cheeks aching, with a soft laugh... only to have it immediately wiped away by a wide eyed, pale faced, older nurse, just behind the Mayor... and the Mayor herself, sputtering before bursting into tears.

"Oh... fuck, that... I didn't mean..." Emma removed her hand from her son's incubator and moved to the other woman, but the ashen faced nurse beat her to it. The older woman pulled Regina from the room, and scurried down the hall with the Mayor all but dragging her feet behind them as they disappeared.

After a few minutes of awkward confusion, Emma stood from the stool she was sitting upon to go after them, but the nurse beside her grabbed her arm, "Sore choice of words but to apologize now will not console her. Martha will deal with it."

Emma shook off the hand and turned, "What the hell did I do? It wasn't meant to make her cry, dammit! She... she helped me, and was a... a friend to me! She's the reason why my baby's here right now, and I wanted to show her how grateful I am. I don't have friends that I get to share joys with, and I thought she'd be complimented by getting to see him up close! So, fuck off, because I'm going to go say I'm sorry!"

She turned back around to leave, but her arm was grabbed again, tighter than the first time, tugging her backwards, and she froze. This was it, she'd made someone mad. She'd pissed someone off. Tears sprang to her eyes and she opened her mouth, screaming out, "Regina!"

The nurse tightened his grip a little more, "Quiet down, you're going-"

Emma swallowed down her fear, pulled at her arm and hoped that if she just kept screaming the Mayor would come save her, "Madam Mayor!"

A second hand grabbed at her arm, "Stop screaming, or I'll-"

"Mayor Mills!" Emma sobbed out, trying to pull away, desperate to get away... /How did he find me.../

"Stop screaming, she'll-"

"Stop! Let-" she cut off the plea, then opened her mouth once more, "Mayor Mills!" She screamed again. It wasn't worth asking him to stop, he never stopped.

A hand released her arm, only to clamp over her mouth before she could scream for the Mayor again. She swallowed, and tried to blink away her tears so Neal didn't notice them... but she knew it was too late... he'd found her. He'd bribed the older nurse to take away her comfort...

"Let go of her!"

/SQ/

"Regina, it's Martha. Regina, you know she didn't mean it. That doesn't mean it wipes away the hurt, but you know don't you?"

Regina nodded into the shoulder of the elderly nurse she was sobbing against.

"She doesn't even know what she did wrong. By the look on her face, it seems to me you haven't told her what happened to you. So I can only imagine that she meant for you to take her words as a compliment of some kind. It's okay, to feel sad, but maybe it would be a good thing to explain to her what happened."

Regina swallowed, forcing herself to calm down, and bit back a sob by sniffling, "I can't."

"You can't, won't, don't want to, or want to but don't know how?"

"Don't kn-"

"Mayor Mills!" A blood-curdling scream cut her off, and Regina jerked away from the nurse and to her feet.

"Emma."

"Regina, what is it?" Martha asked, standing as well.

Regina wiped away the tears from her face as she spoke, "She… I told her that if she ever needed me, that all she had to do was scream, and I'd come running," she answered before making her way to the door of the room that Martha had brought her to.

"Why would you do that?" Martha followed her out, "Down the hall, and to the left on the second turn."

Regina began running, Martha at her heels, "Because… because she's… she was abused by the baby's fath-"

"Mayor Mills!"

Regina picked up speed, proud of herself that she'd spent many months practicing running in heels when she could focus on nothing else, and Martha spoke, "Oh no… If she made move to follow us, Cody would have stopped her."

"Wonderful," Regina muttered under her breath as they rounded the corner, and sure enough, Emma was being held back by the young nurse.

Running the last few strides, Regina took a deep breath to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen and let out a growl, "Let go of her!"

The man looked up, "But she-"

"I said Let her go!" Regina snarled, stepping forward threateningly.

Cody did as told, and Emma lurched away, tears streaming from her face, "I'll be good! I'll be good!" She cried out when her mouth was free, "Neal, I promise! I'll be good! I'm sorry!"

_Shit, I hope she's not too far gone._ Regina calmed her nerves and stepped forward, her voice a little breathy from the short run and the adrenaline pumping through her veins, "Miss. Swan, it's Regina…. Look at me, Miss. Swan. It's Regina. He's not here, Miss. Swan… you're safe, and no one is going to hurt you. I'm right here… Miss. Swan. It's Regina."

Emma's hazy eyes settled on Regina's face, and the girl reached out shakily, "Reg…ina."

"I'm right here, you're safe," she opened her arms up, but didn't move, knowing full well that Emma had to make the choice to come to her… if Regina advanced too soon, it could throw Emma back down her spiral.

"Safe."

"Yes, Miss. Swan, you are safe. I'm right here."

The blonde launched herself forward on shaky legs, and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, sobbing into Regina's chest, "You… came. You came. You came."

Regina cleared her throat to hide a hiss of surprise, and folded her arms around the blonde, holding her close, speaking over Emma's repeating mumbles, "Of course I came. I'm right here. I've got you."

"I'm sorry…." Emma whispered softly as she clutched tighter to Regina, and Regina could feel the pressure of fists against the scars across her back.

Ignoring the desire to push the blonde away so that the girl didn't notice the scars, she rested her chin atop Emma's head, and moved one hand up to curl around blonde locks at the base of Emma's neck, while she glared at the young nurse before her, "What made you think that grabbing her, and putting your hand over her mouth was appropriate?"

The boy swallowed and took a step back, "She was screaming. She was going to disturb the few here in the NICU, and those in the rooms around us. She wouldn't stop screaming, so I did what I had to."

"And what brought on her screaming for me?"

"I told her that she should not have said as she did, but that she must not follow after you. She moved to do so, and I grabbed her arm to stop her. She shrugged me off, told me she was going to find you, and I grabbed her arm again, and she started screaming. She wouldn't stop, even when I asked her to, so I put my hand over her mouth."

"And did you not think, that for one second that maybe her screaming was because you were holding her? Could you not think that maybe grabbing at her was not a smart idea? Could you not have simply used your words?" She was seething, and could feel her blood rushing, "Are you so dense, and unable to read body language, that you could not tell you were harming her when you did not let go! What made you think that it was okay?"

"I… I was just thinking about-"

"You most certainly were not thinking! If you had been using your brain, this would not have happened! If I am needed, Miss. Swan has every right to call out for me, and every right to follow after me if she so feels the need to! I have specifically expressed that Miss. Swan need not fear I will not be here for her! Though you do not know such things, I can assure you, that Miss. Swan knows me better than you do, and what you did was not-"

"Stop… please…." Emma murmured against Regina's chest, effectively silencing her.

"Madam Mayor, why don't you take Miss. Swan back to her room, and get some lunch. She is welcome to come by at any time now to see her son, so there need not be any worry about being kept from him," Martha said gently, pressing a kind hand to Regina's shoulder.

Regina swallowed tightly, "Would you like some lunch, Miss. Swan?" She asked.

Instead of an answer, Emma said, "He hasn't found me…"

Regina pressed a kiss to the top of Emma's head, "No, he hasn't found you. You're safe with me. Do you still feel safe with me?"

Emma nodded against Regina's breast, then spoke, her voice still muffled by being pressed against Regina's body, "I would like some lunch."

"All right, we'll head back to your room, and I'll talk with the nurse's station when we get back."

Emma nodded again, "Okay."

Regina looked up from the top of Emma's head to glare at the nurse, "And I expect you to be long gone and nowhere near here when we get back later."

He swallowed and bobbed his head frantically, and Regina sharpened her glare before easing out of Emma's grasp to help her sit down into the wheelchair to take her back to her own room.

/SQ/

Regina looked towards Emma out of the corner of her eye as they ate in silence. Her head hurt from over thinking, and however much she wanted not to talk about her past... she felt the slightest bit guilty for thinking about not giving the blonde at least a partial explanation as to what had happened.

She took another bite from her sandwich, and chewed slowly, still watching the blonde out of the corner of her eye, before swallowing. She knew that the nurse had not been completely truthful about what had transpired, but she didn't know if asking would be harmful instead of helpful.

It was a comfortable silence, but she didn't doubt that Emma was thinking many of the same things she herself was. Taking a drink from her water bottle, she steeled her nerves before turning in her seat to address Emma, "Miss. Swan, I apologize for my outburst. I know that what you said was not meant to be hurtful, and I am sorry it was perceived as such."

Emma swallowed her food as she looked back, "No... I'm sorry. I just..." she gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't have friends. There was nobody to share my excitement with, or my fears with. I didn't have anyone, before. It was just me and the kid. It was mostly just me... dealing with ideas on how not to get hit, and how to get something to eat on the days that Neal wouldn't let me. Which was more often than not. Then... then I get here... get caught, manhandled, and go into labor, all in the same hour and a half. But that wasn't the only thing that happened, no... I got help. I had someone look out for me. I... found a friend. I gained support, and someone who doesn't tell me who to be. So, I wanted to share my happiness with you, share with you the most precious thing in my life... because I found someone I could do that with. I found someone I want to do that with. So I am sorry that what I said hurt you. It was not supposed to do that... it was supposed to make you smile, because I want you to be a part or my son's life... for however long you want to be."

Regina could feel a tear slip down her cheek, and she looked away, swallowing around the lump that was forming in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she continued to face away when she began to speak, her voice shaky, and breathy, "When I was almost nineteen, I got pregnant... I didn't want the baby, not at first, but around the five-month mark, some things happened. I found myself excited, and wanting the baby. I wanted my baby, to love, and to be loved. I began to invest myself in the child, reading, taking classes, eating healthy. I woke up with a smile on my face, and a hopeful thought in my head..."

Regina wiped the tears from her cheeks, and took a shaky breath, "At almost eight months, I woke up early, not feeling very well, and in massive amounts of pain. When I threw the covers back... the sheets were stained with blood. I called for an ambulance, and waited in my bedroom, unable to move because of how much pain I was in. The only thing I could think of was my baby. My baby had to be okay. My baby needed to be okay. I couldn't bare the thought of losing my baby. It wouldn't be fair, not after everything that had happened."

She scoffed, and shook her head slightly, "Well, twenty hours after the paramedics had shown up and taken me into emergency, I gave birth to my baby boy... who never took a breath... no, my baby was stillborn."

"I am-" Emma started to say something... and Regina knew exactly what... so she put up a hand, and continued talking.

"Placental abruption, uncommon, and mostly found in women over forty. They could have done a Cesarean, but they didn't. Though, it would not have mattered in saving my baby's life. No, my son had died before the paramedics had even arrived at my home. But it would have been safer for me. The blood loss was too much, and my body went into shock. I lost a kidney, two feet of my small intestine, a foot of my colon, and almost half my stomach due to organ failure that could have easily been avoided, and in the OR they had to shock me three times to get my heart started again. I was in a coma for two months, I still only have one kidney, and on occasion still have digestive issues."

She choked on a sob, her whole body racked by the force of it, "A week after I woke up from my coma I found out that... that my boyfriend had been in a hit and run accident on his way home from a horse jumping competition. He had died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. He had left before my... accident, and after being informed what had happened, he picked up his stuff and left early. He was ranked first in the competition, and had one event left. It was his dream, winning first, but he dropped it all to come home to me..."

/SQ/

_"Oh, and darling, I thought that you would prefer to hear bad news from myself, instead of others. Daniel is dead. He was in an accident, on his way home early from that silly horse show he was at," Cora spoke as she stood from the chair beside Regina's bed, a cold, neutral tone to her voice._

_Regina gaped, "What!"_

_"I am so sorry, darling," her mother rested an unsympathetic hand against Regina's cheek, "but maybe you will see this as a sign. You let your mind drift away from where you are headed. Now with Daniel, perhaps you will be more forthcoming with your husband. He informed me that you have been a handful, and I am very displeased. A woman not abiding her husband requires discipline, Regina, and I informed him of such. I often wonder why you won't pick up on Leopold's daughter's habits. She is a wonderful girl, and it would do you some good to learn from your sweet step-daughter Mary Margaret."_

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Reviews? :)**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for my tardiness, but there was a family issue that came up, and needed to be dealt with... and now I've finally got an appointment with a neurologist to determine if medication will be helpful for my depression and anxiety... it's not for a few weeks... but it's finally going to happen.**

**This chapter is a teeny bit longer, which I hope will help with it being late.**

**Trigger Warnings for this chapter:**

**Domestic abuse**

**Language (Derogatory towards another being, and not in anyway 'joking'. Part of domestic abuse, which is why I'm mentioning it)**

**Cutting**

**Right, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**

* * *

Emma sucked in a sharp breath, her heart pounding in her head as Regina's words shook her to the core. She could feel that pieces of information were being left out, could hear it in the way the woman spoke… but from the information she'd learned, she was almost grateful that the missing pieces weren't told.

She let out the breath she was holding, and reached out tentatively, her fingers shaking as they grasped Regina's shoulder. When it wasn't shrugged away, she felt some of her nerves relaxing slightly, "Thank you," she whispered softly, "for trusting me…. The amount of pain it must have caused you, and still brings upon you, can only be devastating. I am sorry, but I know exactly how those words don't do anything to help. So thank you, for allowing me to listen, and allowing me in."

Scooting closer to the side of the bed, she swung her legs so that the Mayor was sitting between them, and slid the chair Regina was sitting in closer to the bed before wrapping her arms around the other woman. She pressed her cheek to brunette hair, and held Regina close as she cried softly, tears dripping onto Emma's hands.

Regina stiffened slightly in the hold, but Emma didn't pull away, "Thank you, for helping me. You have given me back a part of my life I never realized I had, nor that I would love so much. I feel so alive now. I feel safe, and I sleep easily, even though I can wake up at the drop of a pin. With you, I am allowed to figure out who I am. You don't tell me how to act, or tell me that I don't have a right to be angry. You let me cry, and laugh, and be angry… you let me show emotion… and it scares me. Yet somehow I'm not worried about it. You are a saving grace I never imagined I'd get."

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's head, liking how she got to be the comforter. She stretched a little, and ignored the ache in her back as she rested her chin on Regina's shoulder, so their cheeks were pressed together, "Can we go back to see him now?" She asked changing subjects so she didn't blurt out her fuzzy feelings for the brunette wrapped up in her arms.

Regina nodded, "Do you still not have a name?"

"Oh, I have one, I knew what I was going to name him the second I saw him. But I'm not going to tell anyone until I get to hold him against my chest. Maybe we can convince them to let me hold him, just for a minute."

Regina chuckled, the sound gravelly from her crying, but Emma still believed it was the most beautiful sound in the world, "I don't think it would be a bright decision, but if you are so adamant, then perhaps I can scare the new nurse into allowing you to hold your son for just a minute."

Emma smiled and turned her head, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"If it must come to it, I would. But if your son needs to stay inside the incubator, even though it's torturous not to be able to hold him, it's important to his growth. You can ask for a timeline, an estimate as to when you will be able to hold him."

"We."

"Hmm?" Regina pulled away slightly, to give Emma a confused look.

Emma smiled, "We can ask as to when we will be able to hold him…" she smiled, then swallowed and looked away quickly adding, "if you want… that is. To hold him… I mean. I mean, I said that you could be a part of his life, if you want to… and that still stands. So if you want to, you can. Be a part of his life. So you can hold him too, when he can be held. I don't care if the nurse says otherwise. So if you want, you can-"

Emma clamped her mouth shut lightly when Regina pressed an index finger to her lips. She slowly moved her eyes back, and connected her gaze with watery, cocoa-hazel eyes. Regina smiled, "I would love to, Emma. I would love to be a part of your son's life."

Emma smiled widely, "Really?" she asked against the finger pressed to her lips.

"Yes, I really mean it," The mayor slipped her finger down, away from Emma's mouth.

Emma felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes and her smile widen. A giggle passed her lips and her heart pounded hard with love. As Regina smiled back, before either knew what was happening, Emma leaned forward and captured the smile with a kiss.

/SQ/

Regina felt the air in her lungs whoosh out as Emma's lips were suddenly sloppily covering her own. Her heart thudded into her ribs, and a familiar buzz rushed through her body, and she pulled away with wide eyes and a gasp.

The blonde's eyes widened as well, and a deep blush spread quickly across porcelain cheeks, "Oh shit," Emma drew back, removing her arms from around Regina, and scooting back into the middle of the bed, "I… I'm sorry. I was just- I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I really don't know why I did that."

Regina swallowed and as Emma took a deep breath, she spoke instead, "It's all right. You don't need to apologize."

Standing, she forced herself to remain calm and moved away. Opening the suitcase, she mindlessly rummaged through it as she spoke, "But I'm not sure it would be smart to do it again. I'm twelve years older than you, Miss. Swan. I have loved and lost much more than you have, and have lived a strict life. I'm not someone you should be thinking about settling down with. Eventually, it will come time for you to move on, meet someone who will treat you well and you can settle with. That person is not I."

Her heart ached as she said the words out loud, but it needed to be done. Emma deserved someone who wasn't broken, to help put her back together. That person wasn't Regina; she couldn't put someone else back together if she couldn't even put herself together again.

"Uh, yea, of course. I… I just got caught up with all the emotions, and I was happy that you want to be a part of my son's life. It, it didn't mean anything," Regina swore she heard a hint of pain in the words, but she couldn't tell if it was the other woman, or just her own heart's shattering. The words stung with rejection… and Regina almost scoffed at the idea, because it was she who had rejected Emma, not the other way around.

The silence that had taken over the room was thick, and she felt unable to breathe, "Before we go, would you like it if I brushed your hair out?"

Grabbing her brush she turned back around, and almost dropped to her knees at the downcast expression Emma had on. The look quickly disappeared as Emma spoke, "Sure, but you probably shouldn't want to. I don't even want to think how nasty my hair is… I haven't been able to wash it in quite a while, and it is full of knots. It must look horrible."

Regina nodded, "I haven't been able to shower either, remember. My hair certainly isn't in much better shape. Trust me, when I get you back to my house, the first thing either of us is doing is showering."

Emma smiled, though it pained Regina to see that it didn't reach Emma's eyes, "That sounds wonderful, hopefully it'll be sooner than later."

Suddenly a thought dawned on Regina, "Actually, it may just be. The bathroom has a sink, and I can have the Sheriff bring me some shampoo, conditioner, and some towels," she smiled, "I'll just give him a call, and then we can go see your son for a short while. Then we'll come back, and I can wash and brush your hair for you. I'll have him bring us dinner, and while our hair is drying, we can eat."

Emma gave her a worried look, "Doesn't the Sheriff have more important work to do? You don't have to do that."

Regina chuckled, "My town is not full of crime like some places, so the Sheriff will most definitely have time to drop a few things off. Whenever he runs a quick errand for me, he turns it into an unscheduled patrol. If anyone's ever thinking of committing a crime, they never know when the Sheriff may or may not have a patrol. It's no worry for him to do a favor."

Emma's unease didn't seem to be quelled, "But what if something happens. He'd be doing something for me, and something bad would have happened."

Regina stepped forward, "No, he'd be doing a favor for me, and so it would fall on me. However, Sheriff Graham is no idiot. He takes his squad car out when he runs out, and the calls made to the station when he is out are transferred to his cell. If something came up, he'd immediately put the errand on hold."

"Okay. If you're sure that it wouldn't be any trouble."

"It would be no trouble on the good Sheriff. He's a dear, and will not have a problem with helping." Regina smiled and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead, "Now, why don't we go see your son, and while you're with him, I'll give the Sheriff a call."

Emma seemed to ponder it for a moment before nodding, "All right. I would love to have my hair washed."

Regina chuckled and grabbed the wheelchair from the corner of the room, "Your carriage awaits, milady," she smirked, though her heart unclenched at the burst of bubbling laughter from the blonde. She smiled easily as she reached out and helped Emma settle into the wheelchair before pushing forward, and heading in direction of the NICU.

/SQ/

"All right, and here we are, back in the room that has been our home for far too long," Regina said as she halted the wheelchair beside the bed, "and I am sorry that you weren't able to hold your son today."

Emma stood slowly and eased onto the bed, choosing not to bring up how sad she was about not getting to hold her son, "I think that last round of walking was just a little too much."

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call in Doctor Whale?" Regina asked, concern laced in her voice.

Emma shook her head, "No, just a little extra tired. So I need to be careful, but I'm not in any painful discomfort that I feel is concerning."

Regina sighed, "That's good to hear, I'd hate if your recovery was stilted." She smiled, "The Sheriff should be here any moment, I told him to come by between four and four thirty, when I called. We'll wash our hair first, and eat a slightly early dinner after."

A knock sounded behind them, and Regina spun to see Graham in the doorway with a smile, and two bags, "Speak of the devil?" he raised a teasing eyebrow, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Graham, I would like to formally introduce you to Miss. Emma Swan," Regina said, motioning her hand towards the blonde beside her, and then turned to Emma, "Emma, this is Sheriff Graham."

Graham shifted slightly, and brought a hand to his forehead in a polite manner, "Nice to make your acquaintance. If you think you'd ever enjoy an embarrassing story about the fair Mayor, just let me know. I have plenty."

Regina gave him a glare, and he chuckled at her while she spoke, "If the good Sheriff would like to keep his job, he will keep his trap shut," her voice was stern, but Graham knew well enough she did not actually mean it as a threat.

Emma's laughter reached her ears, and she turned to see Emma smile at her, "I'm sure that for whatever you may have on her, she has something on you as well."

It was Graham's turn to laugh, "That she does. So I guess I have to be careful with what I say. May I enter?" He asked kindly.

Emma cocked her head to the side slightly, "Why do you ask, the door is open."

Regina swallowed, and shot a look towards Graham, who gave her a reassured smiled, "I am still but an acquaintance. I do not know your story, Miss. Emma, and do not wish to make you uncomfortable in anyway. Nor would I enjoy Madam Mayor biting my head off if I wasn't polite. This is your hospital room, it is common courtesy to ask for entrance into another's room or house."

Regina relaxed as Emma laughed again, " Oh. You can come in; the Madam Mayor is harmless in my presence. She won't bite."

Graham tipped his head slightly before stepping forward, muttering under his breath just loud enough for Regina to hear, "Not hard, anyway… unless you ask."

Regina sputtered softly, and coughed harshly at his remark; glaring at him in warning as she said, "Thank you, Graham, for helping."

He simply smiled, a familiar, knowing glint of humor in his eyes, as he answered with a friendly tone in his voice, "Of course, Regina," he raised his right hand, "this bag here has the towels and the shampoo and conditioner. The other bag, here, is the two grilled chicken salads with avocado made special by Granny, just for you."

Rolling her eyes, hiding the hurt that came with the mention of the older woman, she took the offered bags from him, setting the dinner bag on the bedside table, "Good to know it hasn't been spit in," she deadpanned, causing Graham to chuckle.

"Thank you," Emma spoke up, smiling, "it's really nice of you to help out."

"Not at all, it was no trouble. The station is rather boring, so it's always nice to get out and run a quick patrol while running an errand for the very important Madam Mayor."

"I think that it's an interesting plan. Turning helpful errands for the very important Madam Mayor into patrols is a great idea," Emma said earnestly.

"Well, thank you. We found that it brought what little crime we have almost to an immediate halt. We mostly have lost dog calls, cats stuck in trees, or drunken disorderly citizens making unholy wake up calls in the middle of the night."

Emma smiled a little, "I bet that it makes the very important Madam Mayor happy that there isn't a lot of crime."

"That it does, because when the very important Madam Mayor has an errand she doesn't trust her other minions to do, she can call me up."

Emma chuckled and Graham soon joined her, an easy smile on both of their faces.

A small rush of jealousy gripped at Regina's heart, "Well, the very important Madam Mayor is wondering if her very important friend would like to go to the bathroom to wash her hair now, or continue socializing with the good Sheriff," she cut in, careful to keep her voice somewhat playful. Graham didn't deserve to be harked on, he'd been very helpful dealing with her absence from the outside world.

Emma smiled at her, "I would love to have my hair washed."

"All right, sounds great. Thank you, again, Graham."

He nodded, knowing when he was being dismissed, "Of course," he stepped forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek as he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "It's beautiful, by the way. I thought you'd rather hear that in person than over the phone."

She swallowed back her rush of emotions, and pulled away, "Thank you."

"Good to meet you, Miss. Emma," he smiled at the blonde.

"Good to meet you."

With one last smile to Regina herself, Graham stepped around and left the room, "I'll talk with you soon, Regina," he called over his shoulder, "And don't forget to call that weasel, Sydney. Damn rat's been snooping around places he shouldn't be."

She grit her teeth, "Of course he is." Regina answered simply, though inside she was swirling with anger, knowing exactly what Graham was talking about.

"Sydney?" Emma asked, drawing her from her pit of seething.

"Local newspaper reporter, for Storybrooke's Daily Mirror. I may have hired him to dig up some information, because he always seems to find it, when I needed some help…. Now he seems to think that he can do that with anything, and won't stop." Regina explained, and as the words left her mouth she wondered why she'd said so much. Taking a quick breath before holding up the bag in her hand, she put on a smile and said, "Ready for a good hair washing?"

/SQ/

Regina smiled at the soft moan that rumbled from Emma's throat as her long olive toned fingers ran through blonde locks, massaging Emma's scalp as she rinsed the conditioner out, "That feels wonderful," Emma mumbled, her eyes closed.

A chuckle slipped from Regina's lips as she spoke, "I wouldn't be doing a good job if it didn't feel good. I'm glad that I'm to your standards."

Emma scoffed, "Oh no, you are way too good for me. My standards have been stomped on, trampled, run over, crushed, and wrung through after you got your magic fingers on them."

Regina was grateful the blonde's eyes were closed, because she could feel her cheeks heating at the oddball compliment, "Thank you, dear, that is a sweet thing to say."

Emma laughed, and Regina had to tear her eyes away from the gentle way Emma's chest bounced with the action of her laughter, "Glad I found the best way to your heart, just need to compliment your magical fingers."

"My fingers have many talents, Miss. Swan. Perhaps I will come up with ways to share a few of these talents with you."

"Fishing for compliments, hmm?" Regina could hear the playful tone in Emma's voice, and it brought a smile to her face.

"I don't need to fish for them, honey. Oh no, all I need to do is give you a massage and you become a pile of moaning putty in my hands. That is compliment enough. Though I do wonder what I may get when I make you some of my specialty lasagna."

Emma's left eye shot open, "You cook too?"

Regina smiled down at her as she turned the water off and grabbed a towel, "I do. Here, sit up so I can dry your hair a bit."

Emma shifted to do so, "Is there anything else your magic fingers can do?"

Regina wrapped the towel around Emma's hair and began to squeeze, soaking up water as she replied with a casual tone, "Oh, the usual. Create fireballs, make myself disappear, change my clothes with a swish of my hand."

Emma smiled up at her, her eyes twinkling, "Think you could change my clothes with a swish of your hand? I am getting really tired of hospital gowns."

Regina laughed, though her words hurt as she spoke, feeling a part of her break with the lie that slipped through her lips, "Well, with magic, no, but getting you clothes, that I actually can do. I had Graham bring me one of my older suits, that I'm hoping will fit you."

Emma's eyes widened, "Really?"

Regina twirled the towel, wringing out Emma's hair gently, before removing the towel, and hanging it on the small hook in the bathroom, "Yes. Though I think it would be smart to ask if you can wear something with a waist to them. Sometimes it can disturb the healing."

"You brought me clothes?"

Regina reached over onto the counter and grabbed her hairbrush, "Well, I don't know if they're going to fit. I also have a pack of brand new underwear… which now that I think on it would have been a smart idea to bring up earlier… because I'm sure that is something you'd be most interested in… and I've had them for a while now."

"So you dry cleaned my jacket, brought me clothes, and bought me underwear?" Emma asked, and Regina looked down to find tears in the other's eyes.

"What is it? Did I pull to hard?" She asked, deeply concerned that she'd hurt the blonde.

Emma shook her head, "No… I just… you really are amazing. Nobody's ever bought me brand new clothes, or professionally cleaned my old clothes. And even if it's an old suit, I'm still sure it's in way better condition than most of the clothes I'd ever been able to get at the good will store."

Regina swallowed, and shrugged, knowing full well that Emma could see the blush on her cheeks, "It's a suit that's never had the tag removed…" she said as nonchalantly as she could manage.

"You're going to let me wear a suit that's never been used!"

Regina nodded, "If it fits you, yes. When we are able, I'm going to fit some time into my schedule to take you out shopping."

Emma closed her eyes, a tear slipping from the left corner of her right eye, "Why are you being so nice to me? You're paying my bills, you've mentioned having me live in your house, and you've been so kind to me. You've protected me, watched over me, and now you're providing me with clothes, and washing my hair, and brushing my hair, and feeding me food I never thought I'd ever get to eat. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sighing softly, and swallowing hard, Regina leaned down and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead, "Because you're worth it. Because when you passed out in my arms, I couldn't stop thinking how you were going to end up like I did, broken beyond repair, shattered, and distraught. But then you came out of surgery, and behind you they wheeled out an incubator that held your baby boy, and it felt like a little piece of something in my heart had healed. You had been saved the torture of waking up and not being able to hold your baby. You had been saved the aggravating grief that I went through…."

"Only I remembered that you were alone. I remembered that there wasn't anyway you would be able to make ends meet, no matter how hard you would spend your whole life trying. You would have your son, but you had no way to support him. Love will go for miles, but it doesn't put food on the table. That is in no way to belittle you, or make you feel unworthy of caring for your son, but it is a fact that even you have told me is true. I decided then and there that you wouldn't have to do it alone… even if I had to suffer… by remembering, and seeing everything that I was unable to experience. No one deserves to be alone, and I was- I am- going to make sure that you had a cushion to fall back on, so you didn't have to feel alone."

Emma opened her eyes when a tear slipped from Regina's cheek and splashed onto Emma's, and Regina looked away, wiping at the tears, "I didn't have anyone to comfort me for a long time after I lost my son, and my fia- boyfriend. Nobody deserves to feel so alone."

/SQ/

_Regina let out a deep sigh as the blade clattered to the tile floor of her bathroom. She leaned back against the cabinets and relaxed, her body numb as the blood seeped from her arms and slowly began to pool into the palm of her hand before overflowing onto the tile from between her fingers._

_She forced herself to think about the pain, forced herself to get lost in it, and pushed away the pain of everything else. Opening her eyes, she watched the rivers of red, marveled in them, and got lost in them._

_Her head jerked to the side when a loud pounding sounded from the door, "Regina!"_

_She swallowed and quickly waved her hand, clearing away the blood, and biting back a hiss as her skin knit back together rapidly. She stood and slipped the razor blade into the secret compartment of her hairbrush, "Yes?" She asked, her voice calm despite the rush of emotions inside of her._

"_I told you, whore, to come down! We have guests!"_

_Regina swallowed before leaning over and flushing the toilet, "I'll be right out!" She called back, as she turned on the faucet and washed her hands, running them over her face and using magic to clear away the make-up smudges. She quickly checked her arm, frowning when they weren't healed as well as usual… _Dammit, I cut a little too deep…

_Smoothing her hands over her small baby bump, and swallowing back her disgust, she stepped over and opened the door to a slap across the cheek, snapping her head to the side and making her see stars, "Next time, you filthy bitch, you'd better not take so long."_

_She swallowed once again. and turned her head to look at her- she gagged at the thought of the word- husband, "I'm sorry, Leopold. I will be sure not to take too much time next time I must use the restroom."_

_He slapped her again, "You'd better not. Now get downstairs, you little whore, Mary and the guests are waiting to be served."_

"_Of course," she put her head down, and tried to scuttle by him, only to be stopped by a hand upon her breast, squeezing hard._

"_I think you're forgetting something," he growled._

_She closed her eyes briefly before looking back up, "I'm sorry, Leopold, but I thought if I hurried faster, then we would have more time to ourselves after our guests have left," she bit back the urge to vomit._

_He palmed both her breasts and squeezed them painfully, making Regina whimper due to their extra sensitivity because of the pregnancy, "I like your thinking, you really are a filthy whore."_

_She forced a pained smile, making sure it didn't show the disgust she felt as the words came from her mouth, "Only for you-"_

_Her words were cut off as he yanked her forwards and smacked their lips together, forcing his long tongue into her mouth, and rubbing himself against her, moving his hands from her breasts to her butt, and holding her in place so she could feel him becoming hard against her abdomen, "I will ravish you the whole night through, whore, because my daughter is going camping with her friend until late tomorrow evening."_

"_Leopold, we mustn't let our guests wait too long, or they will depart much later than you hope," Regina choked out, fighting back tears and bile._

_He pulled from her, though not before giving her a painful dry hump, and shoved her towards the bedroom door, "Go, they're waiting," he commanded harshly._

_She let an empty smile grace her lips before she turned and all but ran down the stairs. She didn't want the Spencers to leave, but she didn't want to get beat for the eighth night in a row…. She was stuck with two evils, and she didn't know which was worse._

_Pulling around the corner, she found the little brat Mary-Margaret sitting beside Katherine, her friend from school, and across the table from Katherine's parents. Clearing her throat, she smiled brightly when they turned to her, "Please excuse the delay."_

_Mr. Spencer nodded, "Not at all a problem, your daughter has been telling us how excited she is for the baby."_

_Regina swallowed back her repulsive instinct to say 'step-daughter' and replaced it with another smile, and struggled to keep it there when Mary-Margaret spoke in her place, "Step-daughter. Regina is just my step-mother," the girl turned to look at her, "Is the baby all right?"_

_Regina nodded, "The baby's just fine, but I think he may be lying a little low," she replied, forcing the light tone from her lips._

"_You should try sleeping on your side, it helps relieve some of the pressure," Katherine's mother said._

_Regina raised an eyebrow, "I'll do that, thank you. Now, while you four stay seated, and continue talking about your camping adventure, I'll go fetch dinner from the kitchen. Would anyone care for a drink?" She asked hurriedly, when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs._

_She received two orders of water, a glass of milk, and a glass of wine, before she scuttled from the room into the kitchen, praying to a God that never helped her that she would get through the night unscathed._

/SQ/

Emma reached up and cupped Regina's cheek, pulling the other woman's gaze to her own, a watery smile on her lips as she spoke, "I don't think that there is any possible way in this world for me to say how much that meant to me."

Regina smiled, her head still turned to the side, and sniffed softly, "You teach your son to be a gentleman, and love him with your whole heart, never letting him feel neglected or alone. That will be thanks enough."

Emma slipped her hand from Regina's cheek, and stood slowly, putting a smile on her face. She gave Regina a quick bear hug (which made Regina stiffen slightly at the contact), before pulling back and saying, "You've got yourself a deal, so long as you make sure to love him too."

Regina nodded, but didn't reply, so Emma went on, changing the subject... though she knew that in the future she'd pull the conversation back off the shelf, "So, a little birdie told be that there's some delicious food in the other room. Would you care to join me for a five-star meal in a five star hospital room turned two star restaurant?" She added a goofy grin, happy to see it work just the way she wanted: Regina laughed.

"I would enjoy that," Regina wiped at her cheeks before putting out her hand and taking Emma's arm gently, "lead the way."

Emma swiftly planted a kiss to Regina's cheek before stepping forward, with Regina still on her arm, opening the bathroom door and bowing as low as her stitches would allow, "After you, milady."

Regina laughed and stepped passed her, heading to the bedside table to retrieve the salads while Emma followed and situated herself as comfortably as she possibly could upon the hospital bed.

"I hope you enjoy it," Regina said as she handed Emma a large, black plastic, dish with a travel lid, and a fork.

Emma smiled, "I most definitely think I will. This looks great."

"It is very good."

Emma popped off the travel lid, and dug in, moaning at the burst of such wonderfully mixed flavors, "Forget good, this is fantastic!" she exclaimed after she'd swallowed, just before stuffing another large forkful through her lips.

Regina chuckled and gave a small smile before she opened her own salad, and began to eat... in a much more dignified manner.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they ate, and Emma thought back over the days she'd been in the little town. She'd heard names, but being stuck in a hospital meant that she hadn't really met anyone. The only people she had been introduced to, in some manner, were Regina, Victor Whales, Regina's secretary- Claudia, just three of the hospital nurses, and the kind, lovable Sheriff Graham... and if she really considered it, than the stout Mr. Clark man from the store.

Yet the names she had picked up on during conversations were plentiful. Would she ever meet any others? Or would Regina hole her up... _No, stop thinking like that. Regina is not Neal. She will not isolate you from this town. She will not keep you captive. She will not harm you._

Emma swallowed down a lump of food with cold determination. Regina was different, and Regina would always be different. Regina would not hurt her.

She kept her eyes downcast while she ate, her heart aching for the other woman as her train of thought shifted to what Regina had told her. She wished with her whole heart that her plan was going to make Regina smile. She also hoped that maybe she could change the Mayor's mind. However unintended the kiss between them had been, her whole body had responded with such fiery warmth, that Emma could have sworn a second longer would have made her eyes roll to the back of her head.

The Mayor was most definitely a person she wanted around for the rest of her life, age difference be damned. Regina was special, and important, and Emma wanted to make sure she felt that way. Her heart skipped a beat every time the Mayor pressed her lips to Emma's temple. Her lips twitched into a smile whenever the other woman smiled. Her eyes stung when Regina was sad, or upset. Her ears rang delightfully with Regina's musical laughter. She couldn't get enough of the mystery, pain, beauty, love, and power that was Regina Mills... and if it took her the rest of her life to chip slowly away at the Mayor's thick walls, she would never complain about doing so.

Suddenly a wave of anger seemed to shoot through the peacefulness of the room, stifling hot and extremely suffocating. Emma looked up, startled, to see a small, petite, shorthaired brunette woman- probably just a bit older than Emma herself, she mused- standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Regina said, the cold, clipped tone of the Mayor's voice shaking down through to Emma's core.

The woman swallowed visibly, "I have been volunteering here since I was nineteen, you very well should know that. I work here, Regina. I was told by nurse Heathers to come check up on her patient in four-twenty, because she had an emergency with another patient."

"You were given no permission to use my given name, and you are not welcome here. I explicitly instructed that anyone to come to this room was to be first cleared by myself. You are not on such list."

"I am doing my job, as asked by a fellow nurse, Regina," the other spoke, and Emma found herself scooting away from the waves of almost tangible anger that were rolling steadily off of Regina.

"I will only tell you this once more. Under no right do you have the authority to use anything but Madam Mayor when you are addressing me, and you are not welcome here. So leave."

"I have my instruct-"

"If you do not leave then I will be calling Sheriff Graham and have you arrested for harassment!" Regina cut off the woman with a sharp, bone-chilling bark. Emma swallowed... and found herself more afraid of the Mayor in this moment than when Regina had caught her at the pharmacy grocery store… and the anger was not even directed at Emma herself, but at the brunette in the doorway.

"I have my-"

Regina stood, her phone suddenly out of her pocket and in her hand. She clenched it tightly, and had her thumb hovering over the screen… probably a button that would speed dial the sheriff, "Leave! You are not welcome here Mary-Margaret, so you had better start running! I will have no qualms for having you arrested!" Emma scooted further away, the terror racing through her body so fast she could feel herself beginning to shake. This woman, this petite little brunette was Mary-Margaret. This woman was the Mary-Margaret that Regina had spoken about. This was the fourth grade teacher that Regina had told her about…. The woman Regina so claimed to be the Snow White to her own Evil Queen.

Regina was horrifying, her voice deep and full of un-reigned hatred. Her eyes were cold, and full of fire. Her whole body showed anger, and power. She was not the Regina that was so kind to Emma. No... she was... Emma swallowed back her tears... she was an Evil Queen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, whaddya think?**

**Let me know? :)**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**

**P.S. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will not be more than three weeks, promise. I am sorry that I can no longer update weekly, but it's really hard when you have a 13 hour school day, plus homework, and various appointments three times a week. I'm doing my best, and I kindly ask that you will all continue to be patient.**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**So... I hate my internet... it decided to not save my edits to this chapter that I had made... and that included the really fucking long note I had written.**

**Well... I guess... the gist of it was: I hate everything, and I've had no motivation for anything, and I feel completely horrible about it... and yet give no fucks. I'm really hoping this doesn't turn into one of my Castle Fics (not updated in over a year) and I'm really trying, but I don't have Ch. 9 done yet... and don't know when I will.**

**I hate my internet, I hate everything, I'm pissed off and angry and sorry and upset and want to smash both my computer, and the router because both have been fucking with me this whole week and making me lose things and it's pissing me off and not helping my 'no motivation' stretch that started about Saturday.**

**I am really sorry that this took forever, and I'm sorry that I don't know when Ch. 9 will be up. I'm sorry.**

**There are a bunch of things that I had changed in the chapter, but I'm so pissed off and angry that I'm not going to change them again... and maybe will change them later... I don't know... but there are some typos and if you catch them... well, good for you.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy... maybe even a little. :|**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**

**Trigger warnings:**

**mentions of abuse**

**semi-graphic cutting scene**

**PTSD like reaction(s)**

* * *

Have A Heart 8

_Regina scurried around the kitchen, quickly gathering what she needed to serve dinner, when a throat was cleared, and she almost dropped the porcelain plates. She spun around quickly, eyes wide with fear, to find Katherine standing in the doorway, "Miss. Regina."_

"_Katherine," she spoke, her voice shaking._

"_Would you care for a hand of help?"_

_Regina shook her head vehemently, "No, you are the guest, Katherine, there is no reason for you to need to help."_

_The middle-school girl shook her head and stepped forward, compassion in her eyes, "If I could help, I would."_

_Regina looked away, and tried to busy herself with the last preparations of dinner, "There is no reason for you to help me, but thank you for the offer. Go on, I'll be just out."_

"_I don't think she sees it. She always has been a little self-righteous… though I guess I have been too, so I shouldn't say much. She was very excited to get another mother… but I know she does not treat you with actual kindness."_

_Regina gripped tightly at the counter before her, "Katherine, you need to-"_

"_If I could help… if I could say something and be heard… I would say it. I would do it. You shouldn't be here. I know that there is someone else, I ride too, you know. I saw you, once- with the stable hand. You smiled then, and looked as though you meant the kindness behind it. I see what he-"_

"_Katherine, please-" Regina begged, her back still to the girl, her fingers clawing against the tile of the counter._

"_If I could help, without consequence, I would do something, I really would. You don't belong here… but your mother-"_

"_Katherine! Darling, Mr. White has a question to ask of you!" Mrs. Nolan called from the dinning room._

"_If I could help, I would, honest," Katherine said once more, before Regina heard footsteps and knew that the girl had left the kitchen, leaving her alone to the thoughts that people noticed… but didn't do anything out of fear for themselves._

_Tears burned down her cheeks for a few moments before she gathered her emotions, buried them deep down within her and swore that she would not let her emotions get the best of her. Grabbing a couple of dinner platters, she turned and hurried from the room to serve dinner, a fake smile pasted to her face._

/SQ/

Emma felt tears running down her cheeks as Regina and Mary-Margaret continued to battle. Regina's phone was getting closer and closer to the Mayor's ear. Mary-Margaret's seemingly kind features were contorted into anger.

Regina's features were cold, and cruel. Her eyes burned with hatred, anger, and pain, "You had better leave, or I will be calling the Sheriff."

"I work here, Regina, and-"

"You have no right to use my given name!" Regina shouted before pressing a button on her screen and putting the phone to her ear, "Now leave! Or I will have you arrested!"

Emma swallowed, waiting for the woman to turn around, but she didn't, "You think he's just going to come over and arrest me? I'm doing my job!"

"What you are doing is harassing- yes, Sheriff Graham, I would like to report a harassment incident. Yes, I am still with Miss. Swan," Regina's eyes narrowed at the woman before her, "Miss. Mary-Margaret Blanchard- yes. She is causing a disruption to Miss. Swan and me. Upon being requested to leave, she has not done so, and she continuously will not do so," she paused, and Emma let out a small sob, unable to hold it back.

Regina spun around to face her, and Emma flinched, scooting further away. Regina's eyes softened, but it did nothing to quell the fear broiling within Emma's mind, or the anger emanating from Regina, "Graham, I need you to come take care of Miss. Blanchard, and then remain with Miss. Swan."

Emma sucked her lip between her teeth at the pain in Regina's voice, and watched with wide eyes and Regina hung up the phone and took a step forward. Emma let out a cry, and scooted so far back across the bed, she had to scramble to stay on it.

Regina froze, pain in her eyes, and swallowed, "Miss. Swan."

Emma refused to look at her, her whole body pounding with the harsh beating of her heart. She couldn't look at Regina, or she was going to scream again.

The look in Regina's eyes was murderous when she was addressing the other woman...

"Sheriff Graham will be here momentarily, and when he arrives, I will be leaving. I can see that I am no longer wanted here," Regina said, her voice void of emotion, and hollow upon Emma's ears.

Emma swallowed back another sob, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Regina grabbed the chair sitting beside the bed and moved it across the room before she sat down, her back to Emma, and her head turned towards the other woman who still hadn't left the doorway.

/SQ/

_Regina eased out of the car gently, her breath catching in her throat when the movement tugged at the tight skin across her back. Swallowing a whimper, she headed into the stables to care for Rocinante and Starfire._

_Clenching her teeth as she gingerly kept up her casual pace, she said a silent thanks that Leopold had taken the day off work to go on some school trip with Mary, leaving Regina alone at home._

_As soon as they had left, she'd immediately started getting ready, knowing full well that Leopold didn't expect her to go anywhere after her beating the previous night._

_Well, she'd show him... so she'd gotten into the car, and took the backwoods roads to the stables, parking out of sight upon arrival._

_She slowed as she got closer, listening to see if anyone else was around. After not hearing anything unusual, she pressed onwards and pushed into the stables, heading in direction of her beloved horse._

_Clicking softly, she smiled when he whined in response, and pushed his head out of his stall, Starfire doing the same out of her own, "Hey beautifuls, I'm sorry I haven't been able to come down recently," she spoke softly, reaching her hands out and rubbing first Roci, then Star._

_Opening up Starfire's stall, Regina lead the mare out and tied her to the post. Regina trusted both her horses, but she didn't want to take any chances... not anymore. She then quickly tugged Rocinante out from his own stall, and felt tears spring to her eyes when he dipped his head and nuzzled her protruding abdomen, a soft huff of air heating her skin through her shirt._

_Grabbing a brush from a bucket, she began her routine. She always hummed when she groomed them, and it felt wonderful to slip into the easy feeling of freedom… something she hadn't felt since before… she swallowed, the hum on her lips dying out. Taking a slow, deep breath, she continued to groom Roci, though her light feelings were now lead heavy._

_She remained silent as she continued to work, smiling sadly as Roci nudged her playfully several times. It ached when he did, but she wasn't going to reprimand him… because he was one of the only creatures left to still love her unabashedly. Clenching her fingers into his mane, she pressed her cheek to his neck and cried, holding him close. He seemed to pick up on her distress, and shook his head up and down, neighing softly, before tucking his head around her, muzzling her face gently against his neck._

_Starfire whined and shifted, edging closer, huffing when she couldn't get closer due to her rope restraint. Regina pulled from Roci and moved to give Starfire the same attention when the stable door opened behind her._

_Regina froze; her whole body becoming stock still, and icy cold. She'd been found. She'd been discovered. He'd found her. He'd come home early and noticed she wasn't home._

"_Mayor Mills? Is that you?"_

_Regina swallowed as tears came to her eyes, "Daniel?" She said, her voice a mere whisper._

_The voice turned hallow as he spoke, "Miss. Regina?"_

_She carefully stepped out from behind Rocinante, and smiled upon seeing him, "Hi, Daniel."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Her smile faded, "I'm tending to my horses."_

"_You haven't been here for five months."_

"_Well, I haven't been able to leave-"_

_He scowled, "Of course you haven't had the time, now that you're married, with a daughter, a loving husband, and a baby on the way. Of course you've too busy to care for your horses. Well, if you'd like to know, I've been taking care of them, and your father has been a few times."_

_Regina swallowed, "Is that what you think?"_

"_What else is there to think, Miss. Regina. You're married."_

_She nodded, her heart shattering at his cold treatment, "Of course. Well, I'm here, and I'm taking care of my horses. Is that a problem?"_

"_I don't know. Is it?" He raised an eyebrow and scowled again._

_Scoffing, she spun around on her heel and stepped forward, not noticing that Rocinante had shifted. Smacking into her stallion, she let out a cry of pain as she tumbled to the ground, landing flat on her back. Her whole body burst with pain, and she bit down on her lip when she could feel blood trickling down her back from her most recent beating._

/SQ/

Regina let out a shaky sigh as she pushed open the door to her home. What had she done? Why did she not control herself?

Her heart thrummed painfully in her chest, and she cursed at it under her breath. Maybe having a dormant heart was not just a bad idea after all… because this pain? Going through this pain, and rejection again… was not worth it.

She scowled at herself in the foyer mirror before moving into her study. She hap-hazardly kicked off her heels, not caring in the moment, despite her usual need for neatness.

Grabbing a tumbler she poured herself a hearty glass of cider and collapsed onto the couch with none of her usual grace- except the instincts of not spilling her cider.

Emma hated her. Emma was afraid of her. Emma did not want her around anymore. Her heart ached painfully within her chest as the voices in her head continued on. She was worthless. Nobody cared. She had no one in her life who loved her.

Part of her was trying to fight back. She could feel it; it was as if someone was tearing a piece of paper unevenly. The smaller piece could not win out.

Her whole body began to burn, and she gulped down her cider, relishing in the flavor, and the bite of it in her throat... but it did nothing to relieve the burn of her body.

Placing the tumbler onto her table, she clenched her hands into fists, trying to keep them from shaking. Tears stung in her eyes, blurring her vision.

What had she done?

That little rat really was the cause of her demise. Mary-Margaret always knew the right time to mess everything up. Regina could never be rid of her. In all her powerful glory, that little rat was her downfall. Regina would never be able to rid herself of the girl who ruined her life. The number of different things she had done to destroy the petulant little brat had yet been successful, and no matter the want to be rid of the girl, murder was not an option. The bitch deserved worse than that, and no matter how Regina spun it, the town would know who was behind such a hit. It was not the same with Mary-Margaret, as it had been with the brat's twisted father.

Standing, she grabbed her glass and poured another generous helping, which she drank quickly before pouring another glassful and chasing the last drink with the next.

She finished six tumblers of cider before she slammed the glass against the small bar, hard enough to crack it within her fist. The decanter, which had been full, was now just past half empty, and a gentle buzz was taking over her mind.

Lifting her hand, she smashed the glass down again, and it shattered, several pieces embedding into the palm of her left hand. She hissed at the stinging sensation, and slowly wiggled her fingers, releasing the broken glass to tinkle against the hard wood of the bar.

Carefully, she removed the glass shards from her hand, and clenched her hand into a fist. When she felt no biting of glass, but only the stinging of her cider mingling with the blood of the small wounds, she swallowed hard. Picking up a larger piece of glass, she walked out of her study, paying no mind to the mess she had made as she grabbed her purse and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

She dropped her purse onto the bed, snarling to herself when it almost fell off, but she didn't move to fix it. Walking to the bathroom, her steps slightly staggered, she placed the glass piece atop the counter before stripping down, leaving her clothes pooled at her feet. Swallowing again, she lifted her head, and stared into the mirror, taking in her ugly, marred body. She was covered in scars. Her abdomen, her thighs, her hips, her arms, her chest, and her back were layered with sickly protruding scars of all shapes, lengths, and depths.

Running her fingers over her stomach, she felt tears spilling down her cheeks when they brushed across the scars from her surgery. Her fingers slid along the long vertical line from her rib cage to her pelvic region, and then along the long horizontal ridge from hip to hip.

Grabbing the glass piece, she closed her eyes, and focused on the cool material in her hand. It was jagged, and uneven... much like her skin. It was cool, and hard... much like her mother. It was broken, and shattered... much like her life.

Opening her eyes, she clenched the glass tighter within her fingers and dropped her arm so it hung limply at her side. Staring into the mirror, she watched as she pressed the broken glass roughly to her thigh and felt it pierce the skin before she dragged it up to her hip, hissing at the fiery pain, but keeping her eyes open.

She dropped her hand again, and repeated the motion four more times before switching the glass to her other hand and making her opposite leg match. The blood was running down her legs, leaving long, crusty streaks as it cooled and coagulated on it's way. A handful of droplets made it to her piled up clothes around her feet, but she didn't mind; it was not one of her favorite outfits.

Her legs ached and burned, but she forced herself to remain standing, she forced herself to endure it. She deserved it. She didn't deserve anything else. This was all she was good for. Nobody cared for her.

She began to absently drag the glass piece across her thighs in different patterns, zig-zagging across her skin, and across the many scars already there. The piece was covered with blood, as well as her knuckles, as they brushed across her bleeding thighs.

Her legs began to quiver- and her mind was continuing to fog over as the alcohol pumped through her system- but she continued to remain standing; she would not fall to her knees. She would not bow down.

Her doorbell suddenly began to ring, followed by a loud knock on the front door downstairs, and she gasped, dropping the bloody glass into the pile of clothes at her feet.

She swallowed, fear pulsing through her… someone was at the door… someone was here…. Grabbing a towel from off the rack, she began to swipe at her legs with shaking hands, clearing away as much blood as she could, careful of the few that were already scabbing over.

Stepping from the pile of clothes at her feet, she wiped the blood droplets from her feet, before dropping the towel and stumbling from the bathroom on aching legs and a muddled brain. She grabbed a pair of loose slacks from her closet, and pulled them up, hissing as the black material brushed against the still open wounds.

Reaching over, she let out a cry when her legs gave out on her, and she crashed to the ground. Grimacing, she bit back a sob of pain before standing back up.

Another ring of the doorbell had her heart pounding so hard it made her nauseous, but she shook it off as best she could, and quickly slipped on a bra and blouse. Turning, she began to button the blouse as she walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, whimpering with each step she took.

Reaching the foyer, she glanced in the mirror, and rubbed at her face, clearing away the tears, and her make-up. She wiped at her face, and made it look as though she had been interrupted while preparing for bed. It was a bit early, but she could pull it off. She always could. Today was not going to be any different. She was going to open the door with a small scowl, and air of disinterest. She was going to speak shortly and briefly with the person at her door. She was going to politely dismiss them before closing the door and returning to her business. She was going to return to the upstairs bathroom and clean up the counter and floor, and then crawl into bed without a care about getting blood into her sheets. She'd just clean them out, and put a new set on the bed.

Shaking her head slightly when there was another rap at the door, she perfected her disinterested, and frustrated, scowl before steeling herself for the next few steps, and moved with careful steps to the door.

Swinging it open, she swallowed hard when the door caught her toes and jerked her leg back. Biting back a cry, she replaced her discomfort with confusion when she saw Archie standing on her porch, "Doctor Hopper."

"Regina, might I come in for a moment?" He asked, his nervousness showing only in the twitching of his fingers.

"What brings you to my end of town, Doctor?" She asked, keeping her voice level, not stepping aside to allow him entrance to her home.

"Sheriff Graham called. He informed me of an altercation between yourself and Miss. Blanchard. He inquired that I come and be a friend, since you requested that after dealing with Miss. Blanchard's blatant refusal to leave when requested to he was to remain at the hospital with Miss. Swan."

Regina swallowed, "I am just fine, thank you, Doctor Hopper-"

"Regina, I understand that perhaps now is not the time you wish to talk about anything. However, the good sheriff made it very clear to me that if I did not offer my assistance that he would put me in a holding cell. He is very concerned for your well-being, Regina."

"I'm fine, Doctor. You can inform him of your compliance, and then tell him that it was not needed."

"Regina-"

"Doctor Hopper, please. I am in no mood for this, and I do not take kindly to having my time interrupted. I will call you, at a later date, as I said I would, but now is not that time. I am very tired, and would like to get to bed early tonight."

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, his shoulder's slumping ever so slightly, "Of course. Be good to yourself, and get some extra sleep tonight. My office is open to you, when you're ready. Call if you need."

She nodded, "Of course. Thank you, Doctor Hopper."

He gave a gentle smile before turning and heading down the walk, "Have a good night, Regina," he called over his shoulder as she closed the door.

Taking a shuttering breath she walked back to the stairs and snarled when her thigh burned as she lifted her foot to the first step. Lowering it again, she scowled; she was not going to be able to get back upstairs.

She turned around, and headed to the front closet, grateful that she always left spare blankets and pillows in the back. They'd smell slightly dusty, but they'd work for sleeping on the couch for the night.

Pulling out four blankets, and a big fluffy pillow, she edged her way on shaky legs into the grand living room, placing the armful down upon the coffee table. Grabbing one of the blankets, she flipped it out so it billowed beautifully before her. Smiling at ripple as it settled, she laid it across the large couch, and tucked it around the cushions- there was no way she was going to risk getting blood upon her couch.

She picked out another blanket and repeated the process, finding a light joy in watching the blanket flow gently across the air. Grabbing the two remaining blankets, she unfolded them, and settled them onto the couch, pulling back the corners for when she was ready to crawl in. The pillow got a firm fluffing before she placed it against the armrest of the couch.

Sighing, she clicked her teeth together as she inspected her work; it would do. It was not her beautiful bed, but for the night it would do just fine. Stepping away, she walked down the hall into the downstairs restroom, and pulled out a spare toothbrush from the cabinet.

A loud pounding knock resonated through the house as she reached up for the spare tube of toothpaste. Scowling, she put the items on the counter, and eased her way to the door as the pounding only grew louder, and a feminine voice began to shout out her name.

Katherine… Regina swallowed… of course Katherine had heard what had happened, "Coming!" Regina called out, and immediately the loud pounding halted.

"Dammit, Regina! Open the door! Or I swear I'm going to find a way to break it down!"

Regina bit down and hustled the down the small foyer steps to the door, "Hold on!" She called out again.

The pounding started up again, "Regina! If you're just standing in the foyer avoiding opening the door, I will not be happy!"

Regina scowled, and wrenched the door open, "I was coming from down the hall, so excuse me if I chose not to run. It is not as if I take kindly to loud, obnoxious pounding on my front door."

Katherine shrugged, and brushed past, ignoring Regina's squawk of protest, "Well, I know that you wouldn't answer the door otherwise. Jesus, I've called you three times in the last ten minutes, and sent you at least five text messages. Why the hell didn't you ever pick up? You are not one to just ignore calls."

Regina swallowed… her phone… it was still upstairs…"My phone is still in my car, Katherine. I decided not to bring it inside," she replied as she shut the door.

Katherine scoffed, and gave Regina a once over with her eyes, "Of course you did. So if you were to strip down right here, right now, there wouldn't be any new damage?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Absolutely not," she said calmly, in a long since perfected tone of voice.

Katherine raised an eyebrow as well, "You just had a huge fight with double M, and are no longer staying all day and night at the hospital with that pity case-"

"Bite your tongue Katherine," Regina growled out, "she is no pity case."

"Then what is she? I'm dying to know, Regina, what drew you to this girl. I heard that you caught her stealing from Clark's store, and let her off the hook. You're paying her hospital bills? What the hell is that all about? Jesus, Regina, you have the whole town on watch for you because of this nobody! What the hell is going on with all this, Regina?" Katherine snapped.

"None of your business!"

"The hell it isn't! You have the whole town on red alert! Do we not deserve some kind of explanation?"

"Not at all! It is not for me to divulge! Nor do I want you to go flap your mouth to everyone about it!"

Katherine's eyes widened in shock, "Seriously, Regina? Was that called for? You know damn well it was not me who called Daniel about what happened, and you also know for damn certain that it was not me who told your mother. Now tell me what the hell is going on, and are your wraps still in the first aid kit down here, or is it now upstairs?."

"Excuse me?" Regina bit out.

"Oh please, Regina, enough with all this. The only times we've ever stayed this long in the foyer is because there's something you don't want me to see in the Study, or living room. That means that you made a mistake, and that it needs taken care of. It's not your arms, or your abdomen because your shirt is too light a color if that was the case. Which means that it's your thighs, and that you're having trouble getting upstairs. That means you've set up a temporary stay in the living room to sleep. I'm also guessing that your phone is on silent, and upstairs. You never leave your phone in the car."

Regina glared, her eyes cold, "And what makes you think that you're so right with all your assumptions?"

Katherine reached out and laced her fingers through Regina's, and pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek, "Because you had to ask me that. Please, Regina, let me help you out."

Regina looked down, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, "I… I don't know what to do…."

Katherine wrapped her arms around her in a loose hug, "How about we start with getting you cleaned up, and settled into bed with a cup of tea. I'll handle any mess that needs tidying up, and you're going to get some rest. I'll spend the night in the guest room, and we'll figure out the next steps in the morning."

Regina nodded against Katherine's shoulder, "Okay… okay…."

"Good, now let's see if we can get you back upstairs."

/SQ/

_Regina forced herself not to cry as she blinked, not knowing what to do. If she stood up, then Daniel would see her back… and she knew she had broken open scabs. If she continued to lay here- "Miss. Regina?"_

_She swallowed, but didn't answer him. She couldn't answer him, what was she supposed to say to him about everything. He was upset with her, and she couldn't blame him._

"_Regina, are you all right?" A tear slipped from her cheek as his voice suddenly became much friendlier, "Is the baby all right?"_

_She nodded, and clenched her fingers into a fist. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the inevitable, before slowly easing herself into a sitting position. The gasp she heard was enough to set the water works in motion. Tears spilled down her cheeks, silently burning tracks down her face and through the make-up that was covering the bruises on her face, "Regina, you're bleeding!"_

"_I'm all right," she forced out of her mouth as she slowly shifted to get onto her knees._

"_No, don't move!" He said, and she heard the rustle of feet against the floor before a hand clasped at her elbow._

_She hissed, and he released her, "I'm fine!"_

"_You're bleeding."_

"_I'm fine. It'll stop."_

"_Regina! You need to go to the hospital!"_

"_No! I'm fine! I… I just need to get home. I just need to get to my car, and get home." She replied, keeping her face out of his view as she slowly moved to untie Roci._

"_Regina, you're not fine, you're bleeding. It needs to be treated. What will your husband say if you come home bloody?"_

_She stiffened, and let out a soft cry… Leopold… if he found out she had come out here… "He doesn't need to know," she said, "and so if you could please put Rocinante and Starfire back into their stalls, I need to get going."_

"_Regina, what's wrong?" He asked, but she ignored him as she patted Roci's rump before turning, still keeping her face down, and slowly heading out._

_If Leopold found out she'd left the house, he'd beat her again, and force her to make it up to him… and that couldn't happen. Not again… not three days in a row. He'd make her go without dinner again, claiming to his snot-nosed daughter that she was still experiencing morning sickness._

"_Good to see you," she whispered softly, hoping her voice didn't shake as she could only think about getting home so Leopold couldn't find out she'd left._

"_Regina! I'm not letting you leave!" Daniel snapped, stepping forward his hand out and brushing across her shoulder. She dropped to the floor, on instinct, crying out in agony as her back continued to stretch and crack._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She sobbed out, curling her arms around her neck so he couldn't grab her, "I'm sorry Leopold! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

/SQ/

Emma snapped her eyes open as an involuntary cry was ripped from her throat. Gasping for air, she floundered a bit before clamping her mouth shut tight, and swallowing the sound.

"Miss. Swan?"

She let out a soft squeak, and flinched, burying her face into the pillow, hiding from the voice.

"Miss. Swan, are you all right? It's Graham."

_Graham… Graham… _she let out a breath and pulled her face from the pillow. Clearing her throat, she nodded, "I'm fine."

"Would you care to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "It's fine."

"Nightmares are not easy to deal with. Would you care for a glass of water?" His voice was kind, and his accent was soothing to her jumbled nerves.

"No, thank you."

"Of course. Need anything?"

She swallowed, "Tell me… about Madam Mayor."

She heard a chuckle, "Miss. Swan, I do believe she'd have an aneurism to hear you say Madam Mayor. She's given you permission to call her Regina, which is a very high honor to have."

"Yea… well, I'm sure she still wants me to call her Regina."

He sighed heavily, "Miss. Swan-"

"Goodnight, Graham."

"Emma, Miss. Blanchard and Regina have a complicated, unfriendly, hostile relationship. It is not pretty when they are in each other's company, and it is very unfortunate you had to witness it. It's very unfortunate that your nurse decided not to use her brain when asking another nurse, or volunteer, for help."

"Yea, well… true colors and what not."

It was silent for a moment, before he cleared his throat heavily, "I understand very well how Regina can seem very scary, Miss. Swan, but a lot of it is a whole lot of bark, and not a whole lot of bite. I can understand how what you saw was horrifying, especially coming from an abusive situation, but Regina will not harm you."

Emma shifted again on the bed and let out a small scoff, "Yea, and how do you know that?"

"Good night, Miss. Swan."

"Excuse me?"

"That is not my story to tell, Miss. Swan, so if you want to know, you're going to have to try and pry it out of Regina. However, I can promise you, that she is no danger to you."

"Sure… but she's a danger to Miss. Blanchard. How do I know that she's not going to change on me?"

"I know so, Emma, because I know Regina much better than you do, and I have a much better relationship with her than you do. I may have a complicated relationship with Regina, and she is definitely not a woman to trifle with, but she is also not a monster."

"What did she do to you?" Emma asked, her voice biting.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, she must have done something, right? What was it? Did she turn you down? Did she use you as some kind of toy?" Her emotions were running rampant, and she was angry… angry that something good in her life turned out to be just as bad as everything else, "Because what kind of man as kind as you would be friends with someone as hostile and evil as her?"

"Emma, whatever your anger is about, I would advise you not to speak of Regina in that fashion. Our relationship has been through many ups and downs, but whatever the case it may be, it is not proper to speak unkindly about a situation you know nothing about. So I am requesting that you refrain from doing so. Regina has done not a thing to harm you, and upon realizing her outburst frightened you, she stepped away. I hope you realize that she cares for you, and I hope that you'll think the next time you wish to speak ill-mindedly about her," Graham's tone was tight, but collected, but Emma wasn't in the mood to be undermined any longer.

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes to herself before replying, "Yea… sure, good night."

"Good night, Miss. Swan."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did I mention how much I hate my fucking internet and want to smash my router and strangle the people at Earthlink for not fixing it when we keep calling... and we've changed the router 3 times now? NO? Okay... then I just did.**

**I hate my internet and want to smash things.**

**Fuck it all...**

**Sorry... rant over...**

**How'd you like the chapter?**

**Review?**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**


End file.
